The Darkest Hour
by STARR9781
Summary: Phoenyx Ashby has just moved to Beacon Hills with her adoptive father and sister and her troubles follow right behind her.She has ways to get over her problems,but when she meets Derek Hale,everything changes.Shes sucked into his world uwillingly and discovers hidden secrets that she would rather had stayed hidden.Now a part of their circle,she finds herself n she survive?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N :Hey, fanfic lovers. Okay, so this is my first fanfic for Teen Wolf, but it's one of my fave shows and I noticed one person who never had a crush o anyone like Stiles or an actual relationship like Scott or Jackson. So, I decided to give him a challenge, thus creating this here story. Pics of Phoenyx and other stuff is on my profile. And now, without further ado, I give you The Darkest Hour.**

"Ah. Beacon Hills. What a wonderful place," I said sarcastically, making an effort to glare at my adoptive father, David Smith. He sighed and looked over at my adoptive sister, Olivia.

"Phe, calm down. We're doing this for a good reason. Houston wasn't good for you."

"It wasn't good for me? I grew up there, Olivia!" She sighed as I climbed out of the car and slammed the door shut harder than necessary. "Well…at least the house is pretty." I walked up the front porch steps and into the house. "Nice. Big. Roomy. I want the biggest room all the way at the top. No questions about it. I walked up the steps, my heels clicking on the hardwood floor. The house is actually pretty nice. It's humongous! I found the room I wanted and plopped down onto the bed. We'd already had people start moving things in, but my room only had the bed. I am doing a complete redo of my room, which is going to tear my dad's credit card to shreds. My name is Phoenyx Giselle Ashby. I'm seventeen and have a pretty good grip on life, aside from moving. It is no hard to see that I don't particularly fit in with this family, looks or emotionally. My dad and sister are calm, cool, collected and are good at holding in their emotions. I, on the other hand, am quick-tempered, manipulative and prone to slitting my wrists or drinking to escape pain. But hey, you have no choice but to love me because of my fun, out-going ways. My mother died from a drug overdose when I was 14 and I never knew my dad. Two months after my mother's death, I was adopted by David Smith and brought home to his 17 year old daughter, Olivia. Their short pin straight blonde hair, pale skin and blue eyes cast me out with my long wavy mid-back length light brown hair, which, smooth skin the color of honey and hazel eyes that changed color with my emotions. Olivia is also super thin with barely any assets, where as I have enough for two people with my hourglass figure. I heard footsteps coming upstairs and turned just as my dad walked in.

"Phoenyx, talk to me, please. I didn't mean to hurt you at all. You know that." I looked at him and smiled.

"Yes, daddy, I know. But just because you didn't mean to, doesn't mean it didn't happen." He sighed and sat on the bed beside me. He took my hand in both of his.

"Look at me." I obeyed and turned to him, sobering with the attitude and actually looking completely serious. "Look, I know this is a hard time for you, but you have to understand I did it to keep you safe. You are always in my best interest, Phoenyx." I moved my hair behind my ear and nodded. "I will try my absolute hardest to make this experience a good one. I promise. Okay?" I nodded again. "Will you help me do that?"

"Yes."

"Good. Just…help me out, sweetheart. You have to tell me what's hurting you beforehand. Don't keep it bottled up inside." That statement right there let him lose me forever. He was trying to change my strategy of emotional distress. Keeping it bottled up is my thing. It keeps me from hurting others. I shut down completely, my eyes went blank and my hand dropped from his grip.

"Thanks, dad. Now, I wanna be alone." He searched my eyes and played cool, but I know he saw what I felt. He was losing. Bad.

"Okay. Let me know if you need anything."

"Yeah, okay." He stood and walked out, shutting the door behind him. I looked down at my outfit. A plain purple camisole, a pair of light denim jean shorts, a beige Burberry double-breasted jacket and a pair of beige Vince Camuto Jenks booties. Cute yet simple. Perfect to walk in. I grabbed my credit card and slipped it in my pocket before walking downstairs, where Olivia and my dad were carrying in some boxes of stuff. "I'm gonna go look around the town. See if I see some things I like," I said as I passed them to my car. I faintly heard Olivia yelling something about helping and living in the house, but just ignored her as I hopped into my black Range Rover and drove off the rocky pavement. I drove to a mall and walked in, dark glasses covering my eyes and my long hair curled down my back. There's little to do in a new town by yourself, but whatever. I'll just have to manage. I bought a few things for both my closet and my room in general before leaving and driving on. I drove to the edge of the forest and got out, locking my door twice and turned on the alarm to make sure of no stealers. I stuck my cell and blade in my pocket and began my trek through the woods. It was pretty amazing out here. Not as amazing as Houston had been, but cool enough. I heard something behind me and turned quickly, blade out and ready, but saw nothing. I continued walking, a little more watchful this time. Then I saw a house. A cute small house about two stories with tiny cozy windows and a group of people standing in front of the house. I tried to walk away quietly, but they'd already saw me. And once one saw, they all did. Six pairs of eyes found me as I stared back. One stepped forward, revealing the owner of brown eyes. He already had a smile on his pretty little face that I wanted to scrape off, and I knew, this wasn't going to be good.

"Hi!" he called as he moved towards me. I wanted so badly to run, but I held my ground and watched him.

"Hey," I said nonchalantly. Everyone else smiled, enjoying the show already. He laughed as he finally reached me, his body towering over mine. I gazed up at him, waiting, expecting the worse.

"I'm Carter and these are my friends Tony, Brad, Jack, Kyle and Chris."

"Nice to meet you. Now excuse me, I have to go." I tried to step around him, but he quickly blocked my way, an evil smirk on his face.

"You haven't told us your name, gorgeous."

"Phoenyx. Now, excuse me." I tried again, but still no luck. I sighed and rolled my eyes, becoming irritated, impatient and scared all at once. "What do you want?" I sighed, looking up at his face.

"I just wanna talk? You new here?"

"Well, I don't and that's none of your business." He looked super amused, reflecting the others' grinning faces.

"C'mon, Nyxie. Don't be such a hard-ass. I know you're scared. I can hear your heart beating. Fast." I stepped back, getting really scared, now. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. I have a thing for fear and adrenaline, and you have both right about now. Running will only make me chase you and that won't end too well." He grabbed my arm really fast and I made a little yelping sound.

"Knock it off, Carter. What the hell have I told you about antagonizing girls?" a voice said and Carter frowned and growled, but released me. I looked to where the powerful voice had come and saw an extremely hot guy with sun-kissed skin, dark hair cropped short and spiked in the front, a super awesome tall fit body and pretty light brown eyes that were fixated on me.

"Well, I wouldn't have to antagonize them if you let me have any other fun," Carter mumbled back, clearly not wanting the guy to hear. He did though.

"Watch it. My temper isn't under controlled right now. Go do your laps. I told you all to do them an hour ago and I know you haven't yet." All of them groaned, then Carter grinned and nudged my chin with his index finger.

"Later, Nyxie." I scoffed and wiped my chin in disgust. I watched as they took off running then sighed and shook my head.

"Are you alright?" I turned, remembering the guy was there. I gazed up at him for a second then frowned.

"I'm fine. I didn't need your help, you know. I can take care of myself. I knew what I was doing." He rolled his eyes and moved to the house, picking up a few beer bottles and tossing them in a trash can.

"Yeah. Sure you did. Is that why Carter was about to rip you to shreds after making you scream and beg for mercy?"

"Whatever. He wouldn't have done that. You're just trying to scare me."

"I've known Carter since he was eight. He has a bad way of having fun." He looked at me and nodded his head towards the way I'd come. "That your Rover back there?" I nodded and he stared at me for a while. "You new here?"

"Yeah. I'm Phoenyx. Nyx with a 'y' instead of an 'i'." He smiled and chuckled a little. "What? I hate when people spell my name wrong." He turned back to picking up the bottles.

"I'm Derek. Rek with an 'e' instead of an 'i'." I smirked and narrowed my eyes.

"Don't mock me. And…thanks." He turned to me, frozen. "For telling him to stop. I…I froze up a little."

"Your welcome. What are you doing out here, anyways? You're not really equipped for the woods," he said, critiquing my outfit then meeting my eyes. I shrugged and moved my hair behind my ear, feeling self-conscious.

"I was bored and had nothing better to do. I'm not helping my dad unpack anything because he moved me from the one place I felt at home."

"What? You've moved around a lot?"

"Yeah. You could say that. I'm adopted. Well, recently adopted. Before, I was a foster child while my mom was sick in the hospital. Then one day, she just croaked. I had prayed for that day from the day I was born. She was an evil witch with no sense of direction aside from drinking and dating random guys that had more interest in me than her." I realized too late that I'd been shaking violently out of rage and was telling my entire life story. This had been the first time I'd talked about my mother to anyone. I looked up at Derek and he was standing in front of me, watching. I backed up quickly, not used to having anyone close to me. I wasn't used to anyone actually listening to me with no other intentions, either. Derek seemed to be intrigued, too. I smiled to play off how quickly I'd jumped away, but it was obvious he'd caught it. "Sorry, I get carried away sometimes." There was a howl through the woods followed by five more.

"You should go. The wolves here are known to be pretty vicious. Here, I'll walk you back to your car." I stepped aside from him, scrutinizing his face.

"Why?" I asked defensively. He looked at me, shocked and confused.

"To make sure you get back safe and aren't maimed by wolves or harassed by teenage boys."

"I told you I can take care of myself, whether it be in a situation with wolves or boys. I don't need anything from you."

"Well, hell, go ahead, then. Since you have such great strength that you can almost get yourself hurt by one teen out of a pack of them."

"I said I froze up!"

"And it's clear that was a lie!" We stared at each other silently then he sighed. "Let me walk you, please."

"Fine, if you're gonna cry if I don't." I started walking back the way I'd come. He sighed again before following me. "Why are you being nice to me? What do you want from me?"

"Is that the only time someone can be nice to you? If they want something?"

"Yeah. Pretty much. So, what are your motives, Derek?"

"I don't have any." I turned to him and stared at him, waiting for an emotion to cross his face to clue me in on his true intentions, but there was nothing but honesty and a log in front of me that would have sent me crashing to the ground had he not caught my arm with inhuman speed. I gasped just as my body jerked to a halt. He hoisted me back to my feet and steadied me while I just stared at him open-mouthed, shocked. Obviously noticing the question in my eyes, he gave me a crooked smirk and shrugged. "Fast reflexes." I shut my mouth and turned quickly.

"Yeah. Thanks again." I continued walking silently, paying close attention to the ground this time to avoid almost falling and having him catch me and send electricity flowing through my veins. Once we got to my truck, I turned with a smile. "What are you?" He looked stunned. "To those guys?" Relief crossed his face, but I left it alone.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you like their coach or something?"

"Yeah, you could say that."

"Is it a legit sport or are you steering me from my question?"

"Steering you from your question."

"I figured. Well, thanks." I turned and opened my door, then paused and looked back at him, my smile gone and my face curious. "There's something weird about you and those other guys. And even the wolves. Six wolves in California just doesn't seem right. I'm going to figure out what's going on, then get proof, and you'll have no choice but to tell me the truth." I turned back and hopped in my truck. "All I need is a little time."

"Goodbye, Phoenyx."

"Oh, you'll see me later. Bet on it." I smiled and shut my door before pulling off back towards the house. My dad was sitting on the porch with his head resting in his hands. I sighed, anticipating his lecture on my safety and how I should answer my phone. I looked at it and saw he'd called 17 times. Wow. That's a new record. The lowest number he's called me in 2 hours. I took my time getting my stuff out the trunk and making my way up the pavement. "Before you start your lecture, I just want to let you know that I'm 17 and capable of taking good care of myself. I was doing it at the age of 4 and am still doing it. I'm not a little girl." He looked up and narrowed his eyes before standing and snatching my keys from my hand and walking in the house silently. I stood silent for a split second before storming in after him and throwing my bags to the ground. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" I yelled at him, following him into the kitchen. "You can't take my keys from me! You have no right to!"

"I bought the damned thing and paid for it to get fixed every time you crashed it! Mind you, I also bailed you out of jail for drunk driving and I'm the one who puts the money in your hand to put gas in it! I can do whatever the hell I want with the damn keys! I can drive the stupid piece of shit into a river if I want!"

"No the hell you can't! It's mine!"

"Says who?" he said, laughing mockingly.

"Me! The one who's been driving it! The one you gave it to!"

"Yes, I gave it to you! _I gave it to you_! It was bought by _me_ and it is in _my_ _name_! Under _my_ insurance!" I ran up to him and tried to wrestle the keys from his grip, but that did nothing but make me break a nail.

"Give me the fucking keys!"

"Watch your mouth! You live in my house, eat my food and drive my car! I don't owe you a damned thing! I saved your ungrateful ass from being on the streets being forced to fuck random sick bastards! I saved you from being a fucking whore like your mother! I saved you from rotting in hell just like her!" I slapped him as hard as I could manage, tears coming to my eyes. He stood shocked and wide-eyed.

"Don't you ever talk about my mother like that," I said in a low, pained voice. "You are no better than her. She loved me."

"She didn't give a damn about you! That's why she let men hurt you! That's why she let you go where you pleased! That's why she let you see her that way! That's why she refused to change! And that's why she killed herself! To get away from you! Because you're nothing but a stupid, troublemaking child! And because you're just like her!" I punched him in his jaw, sending him crashing into the counters.

"HEY!" Olivia screamed as she entered the kitchen, dropping her purse and keys on the countertop. "What the heck is going on in here?"

"I hate you," I whispered, still staring at him, pure hatred and envy burning my eyes and causing my entire body to shake. I stormed out the house and into the dark night, running down the driveway and as far away from the house as possible to a road, where I stuck out my hand for a hack. After a few minutes, a truck pulled over and a man about thirty peered over at me with a wicked smile.

"Hi! Need a lift?" he asked. I reached for the door, but someone grabbed my hand tight and forced me away from the car.

"No. She's with me." I looked to see Derek glaring at the guy.

"I think the lady has a different answer. What do ya say, sweetheart?"

"I said she's with me," Derek growled, his voice and face dark. I turned to the man and he watched me expectantly.

"No. That's fine. Thank you, but I'm with him." He grumbled and drove off. I watched the truck drive away and disappear down the road.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Have you lost your mind?" Derek said, returning my attention to him.

"Look, I've had enough people tell me I'm wrong all the time and all my decisions are stupid and _I'm_ stupid! So I don't need to hear it from you!" He was about to reply, but froze and his eyes sobered from the anger boiling in them.

"Have you been crying?"

"Yes! Now shut the hell up about it! I don't need your fucking sympathy." I snatched away from him and glared. "Do you have a car or alcohol? I need the strongest fucking thing you know." He shook his head.

"I can drive you home─"

"I'm not going the fuck home!"

"And I'm not giving you alcohol!"

"Fine," I hissed, sticking my hand out again for a hack.

"Just let me take you home or something, Phoenyx," he said in a begging tone.

"The only place you can take me is to a bar, a party or a liquor store where I can get completely wasted and screwed by some random guy that doesn't give a shit about me," I spat sharply. A car honked on the other side of the street and I was about to walk to it, but Derek picked me up and carried me to a huge black Jeep.

"Fine! Alright! I'll go buy you something then you can stay at my place for the night." He sat me down on the passenger side and I gazed up at the thing. I backed up and was about to make a running jump into the vehicle, but he sighed and lifted me into the seat. "What is _wrong_ with you? Why can't you just act like you have some sense and use your brain to think before you do stupid stuff?"

"Because that's how I fucking operate. Now shut up!" He was about to say something, but decided against it and shut the door before crossing to the driver's side and climbing in easily and starting the monster. It roared to life and he drove off in the direction away from my house. The ride was silent then he gave a breathed laugh.

"I can't believe you tried to jump into the truck."

"Well, excuse me. All of us aren't as tall and muscular as you." This, for some reason, made him grimace and go silent. He took me to some liquor store and told me to stay put before going in. Funny how he thought I'd actually stay put. I climbed out and leaped down, careful not to fall and blow my cover, and took off towards a hot club that was still filing people in. I snuck in while the guard was checking some guy for weed and smiled big at the sight of the people. I went to the bathroom and changed into the clothes I had stuffed in my bag. A cute white draped one shoulder dress with a studded leather strap. It stopped at my mid-thigh and was fitted enough to give me room, but still give help to the imagination. I slipped on a pair of spiked white leather pumps and walked back out, a completely different girl. I tucked my bag away in a table in the VIP room before going to the bar and ordering myself three shots of Patron and a slice of lime. Once I paid and drowned them, I ordered two shots of tequila and five shots of Everclear. By the time I drank all of those, I was close to being wasted and I don't really remember how, but I ended up in the VIP room with a guy who just wouldn't stop groping me. You would think we'd known each other forever and were all alone instead of being complete strangers in a crowded club. All I know about the guy is that he had a lot of money, was willing to pay for every one of my drinks and was a sloppy kisser. But, whatever. I'm buzzed and willing to go for anything to get the thoughts of my mother and the things my dad said out of my head. And right about now, it was working a little. Now if only I could get someone to get me out of here for sex. I ended up on the dance floor with some guy, dancing in a way that might as well be known as sex from how close we were and how we touched each other. I had another shot of Everclear in my hand and I quickly downed it before tossing the glass over our heads, not really hearing the shatter or the scream. All I heard was the base in the music that was bumping through the speakers and making adrenaline rise through my body as I grinded with the guy whose name I didn't bother to ask and whose face I didn't care to see. I was completely wasted and ready to top off my distraction. I turned to the guy and smiled up at him as he handed me another shot of something. "Get me the hell outta here," I demanded. He nodded with a smile and half led half carried me out of the club along with a group of other guys.

"Phoenyx!" someone called. I turned slowly, searching for the voice and almost falling as my body gave out.

"Oops," I slurred with a giggle. Someone grabbed one of my arms firmly and lifted me up, pulling me from the other guy.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?" one of the guys yelled.

"Yeah, dude. Finders keepers. We're gonna have some fun. Isn't that right, hotness?" I smiled at them and tried to get away from whoever was holding me, but they only gripped me tighter before lifting me into their arms. I giggled as I swallowed the shot I had then dropped the glass to the ground.

"Wow. You're strong."

"We're leaving. Jesus, how did you manage to get into this much trouble that fast?"

"Man, whatever, dude. She isn't drunk enough anyway."

"Wait. My bag. It has my clothes. My Vince Camutos." He sighed and carried me back towards the club.

"Where is it, Phoenyx?"

"VIP," I said, giggling and pointing towards the VIP area I had been in. He carried me through the crowd and retrieved my bag before walking back out. I looked up at the guy's face and smiled, seeing it was Derek. "You know, you're really hot."

"Shut up, Phoenyx."

"Don't be mean." I slipped my hand up under his shirt and rubbed it along his hard abs. "You _are_hot." He grabbed my hand and yanked it from inside his shirt before lifting me into the back seat of the huge Jeep. "What are you going to do to me now?" I asked, wrapping my legs around his waist before he could move and kissing him. He pulled back quickly and fixed me in the car correctly.

"I'm taking you home." I giggled and fell back on the seat, slipping my shoes off and wiggling my toes.

"You don't even know where I live. Plus, you said I could stay with you," I slurred. He sighed and shut the door before climbing into the truck himself. I watched him, all three of him. "Oh, god, I'm so wasted," I said with a giggle before rolling until my face hit the back of the chair. I sat up and wrapped my arms around his neck gently before sliding my hands under his shirt and rubbing his chest. "Can you do me a favor? Can you help me forget everything? Take my pain away?" I felt his body tense and I smiled, moving one hand from under his shirt and running it through his hair. "Please?"

"Phoenyx, stop it. You're really drunk and aren't going to remember anything in the morning but how much you regret tonight."

"Prude," I said before falling back onto the chair and passing out.

VvV

I woke up in a room that only had a few boxes around it and a huge queen sized bed in which I was lying in. I groaned and rolled off the bed. I was now wearing a huge white tee shirt that came down to my thigh. I moved my hair back from my face and padded down the steps outside the room. I heard a faucet running and walked into the kitchen to find Derek at the sink, his back to me. I looked over at the small island sitting in the middle of the kitchen and saw a plate of bacon, eggs and toast with a tall glass of orange juice. "Sit down. Eat. Then I'll take you home."

"I'm not going home," I said as I made my way over to the chair. I sat down and began nibbling on a strip of bacon.

"Yes you are. You have to."

"No I don't. Look, I'm not going to stay here, so you can stop trying to force me back to that stupid house. I'll be out of your hair in an hour tops."

"Where do you plan on going?" "Back to Barbados, where I was born. I don't belong here." He sighed and turned to me.

"Look, you can stay here as long as you need to. But don't leave Beacon Hills. You can stay until you're ready to go back home to your family, okay?"

"No. I'm not going back. Why is that so hard to understand?"

"I have a hard time believing what you say when you ran out of the truck and to a club, changed your entire outfit and almost got yourself killed by leaving with a group of random teenage boys who would most likely have their way with you then dump you on the side of the road for dead."

"Maybe that'd make everyone happy. Nobody would be all conflicted or hurt and no one would shed a tear because they don't give a shit. Because I'm nothing but a waste of time. And I'm a natural disaster. Maybe if I'd just die off, bad things would stop happening to people." He stared at me for a while then moved to me. "Even you have to admit I've been nothing but a big pain in the ass, and you've only known me for less than twenty four hours. But, you're an idiot like that. You don't care how much of a bitch I am, you still help me because it's something that you want from me. Well, what is it, Derek? Do you want money? I have plenty of it you can have. Do you want me to fuck your brains out? Easy-peesy. No problem. Do you want a fucking award? I'll ask the fucking president to personally make it and broadcast it to the whole damn world how you saved a fucking lunatic from getting herself killed again. Will that make you feel better? Getting money, fame and fucked all in one day? Congratulations! If I do this, will you stop pretending you give a rat's ass about me and tell me the truth? Will that get you to be real?"

"Shut up, Phoenyx," he growled between clenched teeth, his fists balled up.

"Tell me the truth! Why are you helping me?"

"_Shut_ _up_, _Phoenyx_," he repeated.

"Or else what?" I yelled in anger. He slammed his fist onto the island and a piece of it cracked and fell to the floor. His other hand had gripped my arm tight, silencing me for a second. "Are you gonna hit me? Go ahead. I can take it." He stared at me for a while before letting me go and storming out of the kitchen. I followed right behind him. "Tell me what the hell your problem is, Derek! Why are you so intent on helping me? Why can't you just let me go ahead and die off?" He ignored me and walked down to the basement, shutting and locking the door behind him. I banged on the door from the outside. "You're such a fucking idiot! I hate you, you liar! You're no better than me! You're a coward!" The door swung open and Derek stood there looking at me with so much rage, I swear his eyes were red.

"Don't _ever_ call me a fucking coward! I have been trying my best to keep your ungrateful ass alive! I brought you here so you wouldn't end up in a gutter somewhere lying dead! I even bought food that I will _never_ eat to feed you and all you've done is remind me why I never bother with girls! I'm letting you stay here because I actually _care_ about you! I don't know why, but I do! I don't even know you and I can't help but want to help you and take care of you and hold you and never let you out of my sight! And I will do that! If it's the last fucking thing I do, Phoenyx, I _will_ save you!" I stood staring at him, dumbfounded and shocked. Then I was off the ground. My back was against the wall and his body was pressed to mine as his lips crushed against mine and one of his hands gripped my waist while the other cupped my face. I moaned against his lips and snaked my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. His hand left my face and went to my exposed thigh, the contact making me shiver. His tongue dominated mine with ease, but I didn't mind. What I did mind, though, is when he pulled away. He rested his forehead against mine and stared into my eyes, both of us breathing heavily. "You're not leaving me. You're not going anywhere." I nodded, content on staying anyways. "Promise me. Swear," he demanded through clenched teeth.

"I promise. I swear," I whispered. He kissed me one more time, long, hard and sweet before pulling away and putting me back on the ground.

"Good. Now go finish eating. You're not going to puke. You threw it all up sometime early this morning." I obeyed and went back to the kitchen to eat. "Wait." I turned back and he kissed me one more time before really releasing me. "Okay. Go on." I sat down and finished eating, taking my time, cautious in case I didn't puke up all the liquor yet. Beacon Hills just got a whole lot more interesting.

**R&R. Let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 ! Woooh! Sorry it took so long, but been a little busy lately. Anyways, i like this one, so read on & tell me what you think.**

Once I finished, I unwrapped the napkin and found two aspirins. I took them then rose and walked outside where Derek was doing something to his truck. I leaned against the banister and watched him.

"What's wrong?" he asked without looking at me. When I didn't answer, that's when he looked over, catching me smiling at him. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Why are you smiling?"

"No reason." He stared at me for a while before shaking his head and returning his attention back to his truck. "I have to go back home." He turned to me again. "I don't have any clothes."

"Yes, you do. I saw your sister. Olivia, right?" I nodded. "Yeah. I found out where you lived and told her the situation. She gave me your stuff and said to make you go back at some point in time. Said you and your dad had a fight that triggered you to leave." I nodded in confirmation.

"He's an asshole." I felt the pang of hurt as the things he said registered in my mind again. "He said I'm just like my mother…and that I'd end up like her. My mother was a whore. She had a different redneck every week and…well, they enjoyed me more than her. But I swear she loved me. I know she cared. She was just too messed up to help me or herself."

"I believe you." We were silent for a while then I laughed. "I find it hard to believe Liv willingly gave my stuff to a complete stranger. So, either you threatened her, or you lied."

"I told her I was your brother. Brody, right?"

"Yeah."

"Luckily, you really have a brother and she already knows about him or it would've been a problem." I smiled and sat down on the porch step. "You might wanna go get dressed. The guys are coming over today."

"Why? Do they have "training"?"

"No. They like to hang here a lot. Your stuff is in those boxes around the room you were in and the bathroom is right across the hall. Oh, and…I bought you soap and perfume and all that girly stuff. Olivia told me all the stuff you like. I got that mechanical toothbrush you like so much and the minty cinnamon toothpaste you use." I smiled and stood, moving to him. "What?" he asked. I hugged his waist and rested my head on his chest.

"Thank you." He awkwardly hugged me back, then relaxed.

"Your welcome. Now, seriously, go get ready. I don't want the guys seeing you partially clothed. I told you Carter has a bad way of having fun." I obeyed, releasing him reluctantly and walking back into the house and up to the bathroom. I took a long, hot shower, letting the water and scent of cucumber melon fill the air. Once my hair was scrubbed nice and clean, my body was sweet and fresh and my teeth bright white and cinnamon minty, I went to "my room" and looked through the boxes for an outfit. I dressed in a pair of light denim shorts, a white tank top with thin braided straps and a pair of white heeled ankle boots. I straightened my hair out from its stubborn curly waves then walked downstairs. Everyone was sitting in the living room watching TV except Derek, who was outside. They were engrossed in a football game to pay attention to me, so I hurried towards the door before a commercial came on.

"Hey, Nyxie!" a voice said from the couch. I cursed under my breath, already knowing who it was. I turned to see Carter standing up and walking over. I backed into the wall and Carter picked up a piece of my hair, wrapping it around his finger. "Well, don't you look nice, Nyxie. I didn't expect to see you here." I snatched the piece of hair from his finger and glared at him. He was too close for my comfort, his face and body only inches from mine.

"Get away from me," I growled. He smiled and trailed a finger down my arm, leaving a line of goose bumps in its tracks.

"Don't be mean, Nyxie."

"Fuck off," I said through clenched teeth before pushing him. He moved exactly two centimeters away. Awesome. So I'm weak and defenseless to this idiot. Shit.

"Back off, Carter," Derek said as he walked in. "She's mine." I stared at Carter, waiting for him to move. Once he did, Derek's words registered in my head. _She's mine_. He's claiming me, now. For god's sake, he's only known me for less than twenty four hours and already he's claiming me. Or maybe it was just to make Carter move. He seems to have a good control on him and the others, but that control could only stretch so far. But, if I belonged to him, then Carter would have no choice but to leave me alone…for now. But…that kiss. The way he held me. The way he made me swear not to leave. How he told me he would save me and that I wasn't going to leave him. Could that go along the lines of me being his or us being together or him actually caring? Of course not. How could someone like him ever care about someone like me. A stupid, inferior little girl with nothing better to do but drink and cut herself. A bitch with no assets aside from her body and what she could give a man physically, sexually. There was no way in hell that he could ever have any feelings aside from pity for me. It's just nature. The way things are in life. I leaned up off the wall and found Derek watching me strange.

"What?" I said, not liking the attention.

"You're crying." I wiped at my face and, sure enough, it was wet with tears. I wiped them away quickly and glared at Derek.

"_So_? You've never seen a teenage girl cry before? We do it all the fucking time."

"I've seen a teenage girl cry…just never you."

"Well, I'm a teenage girl and I cry, so shut the hell up." I stormed outside and sat on the porch steps.

"Derek, you're chick is crazy, dude," I heard someone say.

"A total fucking psycho," another said.

"But she's hot. Especially when she's being a crazy psycho." Everyone gave agreeing sounds.

"Shut up. All of you." Everyone fell silent.

"Dude, you're whipped," Carter said and everyone burst into a fit of laughter, agreeing with the king of idiots.

"You are too. The bad thing is, though, she doesn't want you. And that's why you'll never be able to leave her alone," Derek said matter-of-factly and everyone howled louder with their laughs, taunting a silent Carter. I could see the stunned look on his face. I smirked and Derek came out of the house. "Come on," he said to me as he walked to his truck, not even looking at me. It dawned on me that he didn't deny that he was whipped. I sat there until he turned to me, noticing I hadn't moved. "What's wrong?"

"Where are we going?" He laughed and shook his head.

"You were ready to drive off with a complete stranger three times yesterday without question, but you question me? Phoenyx Jones, you are one piece of work."

"You have to remember, though, I was angry and ready to die two out of the three."

"And the other one?"

"I was really, _really_ wasted." I stood and made my way over to the truck. "Can I jump in this time?" He gave me a look.

"No!" he growled.

"_Okay_. Damn. The look was answer enough. You don't have to yell."

"Says the girl who yells at me because I'm curious as to why the hell she's crying. Yeah, I'm the unnecessary one."

"Glad you admit it," I said with a smile, allowing him to lift me into the truck. "Oh, and FYI, I _will_ jump into this truck one day, one way or another."

"And how do you suggest that?"

"Because I always get what I want," I said simply. He just shook his head and shut the door before climbing in himself. "You trust them to stay here alone?"

"No." They all came running out and hopped in the back of the truck. "That's why they're coming with us."

"Where exactly _are_ we going, again?"

"I have someone I need to see." One last guy came running out then jumped into the back seat.

"Oh! So he can jump into the truck, but I can't!"

"He's older, stronger, a guy and much more capable of taking the fall than you or I can. If you fall, you'll be hurt and I'll blame myself."

"Lies. That was you're way of covering up your sexist statement. You girl-a-phobe."

"I am not. I put up with you, don't I?"

"Yes, because you're an idiot. Plus, I'm the only girl you've actually had to deal with in exactly how long?"

"Like 5 years," one of the guys, Tony I think, chirped in answer before laughing.

"Exactly. I solely rest my case." Derek just smirked before driving off. I didn't really pay attention to the conversation going on in the car, but by the laughs and howls that came every so often, it was obviously really stupid. I just watched the pretty evergreen trees go by, lessening the closer we got to the city. The sky was bright blue without a cloud in the sky and everyone was out doing whatever they pleased. Running errands, shopping, having Sunday brunch, whatever. The sun warmed my skin and I soaked in the pure light, accepting its heating allure with pleasure. It's actually nice here in Cali. Houston was unbearably hot, but living there basically you're entire life takes away from the heat and you get used to it. Here, you have your own natural peace. Like there's nothing that can break your tranquility. Like─

"Hey, Nyxie?" Carter said, catching my attention from my peace of mind. I stand corrected. I ignored him and pretended not to hear. "Nyxie," he said in a sin-song voice. I turned with a hard glare.

"Stop calling me that. My name is Phoenyx. _Phoenyx_. Not _Nyxie_." He put up his hands in a give in motion and smirked.

"O-kay. Don't chew my head off. Jeez. What's got your panties in a wad?"

"You. Your face. Your voice. And the fact that you're here." He smiled bigger, but I could tell he was getting pissed.

"Hey, I didn't ask to be here, sweetheart. Talk to your boyfriend about that. I just follow his rules."

"Not nearly close enough because I vaguely remember him telling you to fuck off."

"No. That's what you said. He just said to back off. I'm doing it, but I can't help being so close to you in a truck."

"You could've rode on the roof. Or better yet, under the car. Maybe we'd get lucky enough to have you fall off and get run over." His jaw tightened and his eyes blazed. "Did I render you speechless, big boy?"

"You're such a conniving little bi─"

"Watch it! Don't you say it," Derek warned. I turned around, smiling. "Get out. We're here." I looked around the truck and saw we were at the vet. Derek opened my door and lifted me out before ordering everyone else out again.

"Oh, so you'll open the lady's door, but you're too good to open it for us?" Jack said. I remember him from his bright blue eyes. They are something to look at.

"Pussy whipped bastard," Kyle said. Derek slapped him in the head as he went by him. "What? You could've at least opened the door for us! I wasn't asking you to lift us out, too." And I remember Kyle because he's the extremely funny one. Tony is Carter's other half/best friend since preschool and a totally conceited major pretty boy like Carter. Chris is the quiet sweet guy that compliments you and is actually the only sane one out of them all. And Brad is the smooth talking ladies man, much like Carter, except he's the bad boy type. I giggled at Kyle's joke and Derek turned his glare to me. I scoffed and threw him a dismissive hand as I sashayed by him towards the door.

"Oh, please, do spare me the glares, Derek. You do _not_ scare me." I walked in and scowled. I hate any type of hospitals, animal and human. It's where I always ended up after I cut myself too badly. I only had five incidents, but that's enough to make me have to go to therapy. When they would bring me to the hospital, I'd be so angry, feral and vicious they had to restrain me. One time, I stabbed a nurse in the neck with a needle that was meant to calm me down, but ended up making her fall out. My brother fought to keep me from going to jail for that. Ever since, I've hated hospitals and they hated me even more because I caused pain and death there. Well, not necessarily death. Just trauma and pain. I kicked my doctor in the groin another time because he was too close and I didn't want him to touch me. And another time I flung the tray of tools at a nurse's head for calling my mother and me unstable, though it was true. Derek noticed my scowl, but Carter spoke before he could.

"What's wrong, kitty? You scared of the vet?" I turned to him with a big, bright smile.

"No, but you should be, dog. Oh, the ways I could torture you with all the equipment here. And it'll all look like just one big accident." His smug look faded and I turned away, totally contemplating the ways I actually could kill Carter without anyone noticing. Maybe electrocution. Ooh. I could give him multiple lacerations and watch him bleed to death. Wouldn't that just be such a pretty sight.

"Phoenyx!" I turned to Derek, shocked.

"What?" I yelled back with my eyebrows furrowed. I don't like people yelling at me.

"Did you hear what I said?"

"Yes."

"What did I say?"

"You said 'Phoenyx!'. Then I yelled 'What?' then you said─"

"Before that, Phoenyx," he said in an exasperated tone.

"Oh. Be more specific. No, I did not hear what you said. Repeat it if you want me to hear."

"Are you sure you're listening this time?" I stared at him, eyes narrowed slightly. "Well?" I ignored his sarcastic tone and waited. He waited, too.

"Derek, tell me what the fuck you want me to know before I beat the shit out of you." He smiled, obviously amused. I don't know why. I'm serious. He may be a big hot scary dude, but I've had my fair share of guy fights before and I'm not scared to have another one.

"Just come with me." He turned and began walking away. I rolled my eyes, shook my head and crossed my arms over my chest as I followed. "Seriously, dude? You got me all riled up and ready to fight for nothing?" I sad, irritated now.

"Well, it's not my fault you weren't paying attention. I didn't ask you to drown me out." I ran up to him and punched his arm hard.

"Ow. What was that for?"

"For being a smart ass." I walked up to the counter and he stood rubbing his arm. Whatever. As if that actually even hurt. "Well c'mon!" I yelled, agitated. He glared at the guys, who were laughing hard, then opened the little door that let you behind the desk. "What are you doing?" I whispered frantically.

"You'll see." He kept walking and the dogs kept barking.

"If you get me in trouble, I'll be in jail for killing you."

"Phoenyx, we're not going to get in trouble." I followed behind him, watching for any officials. I hadn't noticed he'd stopped walking until I bumped into him, but before I could say something, a voice came from in front of him.

"Derek. I was beginning to wonder if you'd come. Where are the rest of the guys?" The others came in, acting saner than usual. Carter moved past me, swiping his hand along my lower-back purposely. I shivered, but remained quiet. "Ah. Good. Now, Scott and Isaac came by earlier this morning and should be here later on. I'm sure you've spoken with Jackson, Derek."

"He's on his way."

"Good. Now─" He stopped when I moved from behind Derek slightly, looking at the man. He had skin the color of light brown sugar, brown eyes and a low shaved head. His eyes found me and he looked from me to Derek then to where my hands gripped his arm before smiling a little. I moved all the way from behind Derek and moved closer to him. "Hello. And you are…?" The bell jingled on the front door as someone else walked in. I turned to see a guy with fair colored skin, brown hair cropped and slightly spiked in the front, light brown eyes and a nice built. He looked at Derek and then his phone.

"I'm late?" he asked.

"We all are," Derek said then the guy looked down at me, hugged against Derek, and back up to Derek with a questioning look. Derek pretended not to notice and turned to the vet guy. "Where were we?"

"Introductions," he answered, moving to me. "I'm Alan Deaton. Doctor Alan Deaton."

"Phoenyx Ashby," I shook his extended hand then looked up at Derek, who'd gotten his arm free of my vise-like grip and put it securely around my waist, which made me feel better. I'm only nonchalant and neutral in closed-in places full of strangers when I'm drunk or pissed. I'm neither right now. Damn, what I wouldn't give for a bottle of Everclear. "Jackson," the guy behind us said, stretching out his hand to me and flashing a crooked grin, like he knew something I didn't. "Jackson Whittemore." I shook it cautiously. "Where're Scott and Isaac?" The door opened again and in walked two more guys, one pretty boy cute with black hair and one bad boy cute with sandy brown hair. I'm guessing this is Scott and Isaac.

"Great. Instead of going through introductions again, I'll make this quick. Everyone, this is Phoenyx. Phoenyx, this is Jackson, Scott, Isaac and I'm sure you know the others," Dr. Deaton said. I nodded and he smirked. "Okay then, we need to get down to business." He looked at Derek then me and Derek shook his head. Basically, I couldn't know what they were talking about. I slipped from Derek and smiled up at his questioning look.

"I'm going to go feed the dogs or something." I looked to Dr. Deaton. "Is that okay?"

"Uh, yes. But you don't have to."

"I want to." I turned back to Derek. "It's a little too crowded for me." I walked past everyone and went to where cages of dogs sat. I refilled their water and food bowls and straightened up a few files before getting on the computer he had sitting at a counter and playing solitaire. After three games, I got bored and went through the room to go outside. Derek stuck out his arm and caught me before I could leave.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know. Outside. Where outside, I'm not sure. I fed the dogs, gave them water, straightened out his files and programmed his contacts from the computer onto cards in alphabetical order. I'm bored now." He looked at Dr. Deaton, who watched us, like everyone else in the room.

"Really? You did that that fast?" Dr. Deaton asked.

"Yep. I'm a bit of a neat freak at times and your files were nowhere near neat."

"Well…thank you." I nodded and looked down at Derek's arm, still blocking my path then up at him.

"Can you move?" I said, irritated.

"Ooh. Watch it. The real Nyxie is about to come out," I heard Jack say. I turned to him with narrowed eyes.

"Don't call me that. My name is Phoenyx. Not fucking _Nyxie_."

"What's wrong with Nyxie? It's cute," Kyle asked. I turned my glare to him, practically breathing fire.

"It sounds like a fucking _pet's name_. And it doesn't matter _why_ I don't like being called that. If I say not to call me that, _then don't call me that_." He held up his hands and backed up. I returned my attention to Derek and waited for him to move. "Move," I growled.

"Tell me where you're going then I'll let you go." I stared at him in disbelief. Is he fucking serious? I closed my eyes, sighed and held the bridge of my nose. "Derek, don't do this. I'm trying to keep calm, but you're itching for a scratch."

"Tell me where you're going."

"I just told you, I don't fucking know. I just got to this town yesterday and haven't gone around. I'm bored, I'm irritated, and I'm sober. You really shouldn't be antagonizing me right now," I said through clenched teeth.

"Well, since you don't know and I don't know, you're staying here." I stared at him for a split second.

"MOVE!" I screamed. The entire room grew quiet, even the dogs, and Derek looked shocked, but still didn't move. I pushed him hard and he fell backwards into the counter everyone was crowded around. I walked out angrily and began walking down the street. "Phoenyx!" I heard him call. I ignored him and kept walking.

"Phoenyx!"

"Leave me the fuck alone, Derek!" He caught up faster than I expected and grabbed my arm, spun me around and pulled me to him. I jerked my body to get away from him, but he just held on tighter. "Stop it," he growled in my ear. I obeyed and glared up at him. "What happened back there? Why did you get so angry?" I looked away, refusing to look at him. "Phoenyx," he pressed, a lot calmer than before. "Look at me." I didn't look. I tried to free myself from his iron grip, but that did nothing but make him completely grab me by my waist and lock his arms around it. "Now look at me." I still didn't look. He may have me restrained from moving, but he can't force me to look at him. "Phoenyx," he begged, sounding pained as he rested his forehead against the side of my head. "Please. Talk to me. I can't help you if you don't let me." I laughed bitterly, shocking him and making him loosen his grip before I slipped out of his arms and out of reaching distance.

"See. That's the thing, Derek. I never asked you to help me, so I'm not obligated to do a damn thing."

"Phoenyx─"

"No. I'm done with this conversation. I wanna go back to the house. Can I please drive back?"

"No."

"Fine." I stepped towards the street, but he grabbed me before I could.

"No. You're not doing this again." He lifted me up and began carrying me back to the vet. I thrashed my body around and kicked and swung and screamed as loud as I could, hoping he'd give up and put me down. He didn't. He carried me right back in just like that and held me the entire time they talked. I eventually stopped fighting and screaming and fell asleep at some point. I woke up lying in "my bed" in "my room". I looked at my phone and it was 4:11 am. Wow I slept good. I got up and walked to Derek's room, where he was lying asleep on his bed. He looked so much younger and more peaceful. He looked to be about twelve, well, once you ignored his height and muscles and the facial hair and all. I moved in and laid next to him, taking in the warmth from his body. Just as I closed my eyes, he moved and wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. "I'm sorry," he said in a low voice.

"It's okay. I…I guess I'm sorry, too. I overreacted." He moved my hair out of the way before nuzzling into my neck. He kissed it once then sighed, filling the complete silence. "They raped me. All of them," I said after a while. He didn't respond and I wondered if he'd fallen asleep, but he was too tense for that to be true, so I continued. "Every guy my mom brought into the house did…except one. He was the nicest one ever. He tried to get my mother off of alcohol, bought both of us things, paid the bills, everything that a man was supposed to do for someone he cared about. And he did. He adored us. I sometimes dreamt that he and my mom would get married and we'd live happily ever after. Then…he left. He was gone for good. He never called, wrote anything. I was hurt. I cried myself to sleep every night. I erased every image of him and, to this day, I would not be able to pick him out of a line. My mom retreated back to the rednecks and it was back to normal. After a while, I thought…at least I got to live the fairytale for a little while. And that was all I needed. But…it's not. I want him back and I want her back and I want that fairytale again. And I know, for a fact, that I'll never get them back. And I don't want a guy like that, because, I know, that when he does come, he's just going to pick up and leave with no warning, just like he did." Derek sat silently for a long time.

"Look at me." I turned my body around and was met by those gorgeous eyes. I noticed they weren't brown. They were a grayish hazel color and had light brown around the pupil.

"I'm not going anywhere. Don't think I am and don't worry about me leaving. I won't leave you, okay?" I watched his eyes, looking for any speck of commitment lack or lie, but he was serious. He was genuine. I nodded and he kissed me once then rested his forehead on mine.

"I don't like to be called Nyxie because that's what they all called me. I hate the name and I hate them."

"I won't call you that." I smiled and laughed.

"Okay," I said, still giggling. I laid my head on his chest and he turned his body so he lay on his back. His arm traveled up to my back and he rubbed it, tracing my spine every once in a while. I closed my eyes. "Thank you." Then I was out.

I woke up to someone stroking my cheek, most likely Derek. I stretched and tilted my head upwards before opening my eyes, meeting his instantly. Two weeks of this little routine, and I'm still not used to his eyes. They are so filled with strength and experience. Different from the lust filled ones I usually encountered. So much better in every way, shape and form. "You talk in your sleep," he said with a smirk. I laughed a little and he moved hair from my face so I could see properly.

"I know. It started when I was little. I only talk in nightmares. It has to be a super, amazing, nice, happy dream for me to talk in it." I looked over at my phone and checked the time. It was almost 2 o'clock in the afternoon. I rose up and stretched.

"Where are you going?" I turned back with a smile.

"Don't worry. I'm not leaving. I'm just going to take a shower." He nodded and relaxed as I walked to the bathroom. I turned on the shower, plugged up my iPod and slipped into the steaming hot water. Once I was done and all squeaky clean, I dressed in a navy mini bubble skirt that had a red and white polka dot bow tied like a belt at the waist, a plain white tank top tucked in, a navy cardigan with red buttons and a pair of red patent leather pumps. I left my hair in its natural curls and put on only clear lip gloss, a pair of red stud earrings and a red heart necklace. Derek walked in after a while and stared at me for a second before speaking.

"Where are you going?"

"Sign the last bit of papers for me to go to Beacon Hills High. Wanna come, too?" He thought for a second then nodded and walked to me. "What?" I asked with a smile. He slowly slid a hand to my hip and lowered his head. I closed my eyes and prepared for a kiss, but nothing happened. He adjusted my blazer collar then stepped back. I opened my eyes and relaxed, a little pissed now. He hid his smile and bit back his laughter, but his eyes told the whole story. He thought his little joke was funny. Well, two can play that game. It's about to get real fucking hilarious.

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Helloooo, fanfic lovers. Sorry about the long wait, but I've been trying to make this longe. I still haven't achieved my goal in length, but I REALLY wanted to put this up. Thank you all for the reviews, likes, and for following me and my story. I really appreciate it. And, again, look on my profile for pictures. I've gotten requests on what my characters look like. So, here you are. Enjoy!**

I woke up to someone stroking my cheek, most likely Derek. I stretched and tilted my head upwards before opening my eyes, meeting his instantly. Two weeks of this little routine, and I'm still not used to his eyes. They are so filled with strength and experience. Different from the lust filled ones I usually encountered. So much better in every way, shape and form.

"You talk in your sleep," he said with a smirk. I laughed a little and he moved hair from my face so I could see properly.

"I know. It started when I was little. I only talk in nightmares. It has to be a super, amazing, nice, happy dream for me to talk in it." I looked over at my phone and checked the time. It was almost 2 o'clock in the afternoon. I rose up and stretched.

"Where are you going?" I turned back with a smile.

"Don't worry. I'm not leaving. I'm just going to take a shower." He nodded and relaxed as I walked to the bathroom. I turned on the shower, plugged up my iPod and slipped into the steaming hot water. Once I was done and all squeaky clean, I dressed in a navy mini bubble skirt that had a red and white polka dot bow tied like a belt at the waist, a plain white tank top tucked in, a navy cardigan with red buttons and a pair of red patent leather pumps. I left my hair in its natural curls and put on only clear lip gloss, a pair of red stud earrings and a red heart necklace. Derek walked in after a while and stared at me for a second before speaking.

"Where are you going?"

"To sign the last bit of papers for me to go to Beacon Hills High. Wanna come, too?" He thought for a second then nodded and walked to me. "What?" I asked with a smile. He slowly slid a hand to my hip and lowered his head. I closed my eyes and prepared for a kiss, but nothing happened. He adjusted my blazer collar then stepped back. I opened my eyes and relaxed, a little pissed now. He hid his smile and bit back his laughter, but his eyes told the whole story. He thought his little joke was funny. Well, two can play that game. It's about to get real fucking hilarious.

"Ready?" he asked, even sounding amused. I hid my annoyance and smiled before nodding and walking out to the truck. This time, I almost jumped in, but he grabbed me before I could.

"Damn it!" He laughed then lifted me up into the seat before getting in on the other side.

"I know you can do better than that, Phoenyx."

"Shut up. Why can't I jump in?"

"Because you're going to hurt yourself."

"No I won't! Okay, what if─"

"This is not negotiable. You're not jumping into the truck. That's it." I pouted and crossed my arms over my chest. We drove in silence until we were about halfway there. "Phoenyx, are you ever going to talk to your father?"

"_Adoptive_ father. And no. I hate him."

"I don't believe that."

"Sounds like a personal problem." He looked to me then turned back to the road.

"Do you want to work with Dr. Deaton? Helping with the animals. He noticed you really have a connection with them." I turned to him, shocked.

"He wants me to help? Really?" He nodded and I smiled. "Yes. I'd love to. Can we go there today?"

"We have to. I have some things I need to discuss with him." I nodded as we pulled into the school's parking lot. I waited for him to open the door and help me out before walking towards the school. I could feel his eyes on me as we entered, which made me tense. I walked to the main office and smiled at the receptionist.

"Hi. I'm Phoenyx Ashby. I'm here to sign the rest of the papers for my enrollment."

"Ah. We were wondering when you'd show," she said with a smile. She handed me the folder of papers and I began signing. "Hello, Derek. How have you been?" I looked up, surprised they knew each other.

"Good. How about you?"

"Very well. How is Jack doing with the work?"

"He's getting much better." She nodded and I continued with the paper signing.

"He was telling me about a friend you have now. A pretty one. He says she has quite an effect on you. And a much better choice than that last disaster. What was her name?"

"Felicia."

"Yes. Felicia Tames. Such an evil little thing. He also tells me she has an effect on everyone she meets. She's even worked her way to Dr. Alan Deaton." I smiled and looked up at Derek, who had glanced at me. "What's her name and when do I get to meet her?"

"Her name is Phoenyx and you already met her." She looked over at me, shocked, and I laughed at her expression.

"Oh my, child. You are not merely pretty. Hi. I'm Hazel Brentwood, Jack's mother. It's nice to meet you, Phoenyx." I smiled and stood to shake her hand.

"You, too." I handed her the signed papers. "I'm done with these, too." A man, around 35, walked out of a room behind the desk and smiled at us.

"Derek. What a surprise. What can I do for you?"

"I'm here with her," he said, motioning to me. The man turned to me and his eyes widened, but he controlled them and smiled. He looked oddly familiar, but I don't know where I know him from.

"This is Miss Phoenyx Ashby. She just enrolled here," Miss Hazel said.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Miss Phoenyx. Glad to have you on board," he said, extending his hand, which I shook. "I'm Principal Bradley. You start tomorrow?" I nodded and looked at Derek, whose eyes were locked on the principal. He looked a little suspicious, like he suspected something. "Well, I will see you then. I'll be back later, Mrs. Brentwood." She nodded and he walked out after a last look at me. I looked at Derek and he was staring at the wall, thinking. Before I could ask what was wrong, a guy walked in and cut me off. And god, he was gorgeous. Olive skin, curly cropped black hair, big turquoise eyes and a tall frame.

"Romeo. So good to see you, sweetie," Miss Hazel said happily. He smiled then looked at me. His smile faded slowly.

"Hi," he said, looking shocked and dazed at the same time. I smiled at him. This is the perfect time to play Derek's little game.

"Hi." He extended his hand, still staring dazed.

"I'm Romeo. Romeo Duncan."

"Phoenyx Ashby. Nice to meet you."

"You too. You're absolutely gorgeous."

"Well…thank you," I said, laughing. "I mean…you look really nice. Um…are you, you know, going to school here?" I nodded and he smiled bright. "Great." It was quiet and he was still holding my hand. I looked down at our joined hands then back up to him. He quickly dropped my hand and blushed nervously. "Sorry." I laughed and nodded. Miss Hazel cleared her throat.

"Um, Romeo, dear." He turned to her as if he forgot she was here. "Wasn't there a reason you came here?"

"Oh, uh, yeah. I came to see if Jack was available to go to New York with me and the guys next week."

"Of course. How exciting. Yes, he can go."

"Great." He turned to me then back to her. "Well, I have to go." He turned to me and smiled. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Phoenyx."

"Can't wait." He nodded and walked out, looking back multiple times. I turned to Derek and he was watching me. "What?" I said innocently. He stared for what felt like years.

"Come on." I walked out and he followed close behind.

"It was nice meeting you, Phoenyx. See you tomorrow!" Miss Hazel called to me as we walked down the hall. When we got outside, he grabbed my arm and turned me around.

"What was that?" he asked in a strained voice.

"What? I was just being friendly," I said with mock innocence. He narrowed his eyes and growled.

"Phoenyx, don't play games with me."

"Oh, you mean the same games you played with me earlier." I turned around and walked to the truck he followed behind me and moved in front of me.

"No. I mean the same games you've been playing your entire life and since you've been here." I froze.

"I'm not stupid, Phoenyx. You want me a way that I'm not, and I'm not gonna be that." I repeatedly hit his chest and arms. He grabbed me and lifted me into the truck. I screamed at him, calling him every name other than Derek. He ignored me and got in the car, taking all the hits I was giving his arm. Then suddenly at a speed I couldn't comprehend, he turned to me grabbed both my wrists tight in his hands and moved inches from me. I could clearly see the anger in his blazing eyes. My own eyes were as wide as saucers from the shock of his anger. Then I turned expecting and sarcastic.

"Are you angry, Derek? Did I go too far? Well, what are you gonna do? You gonna hit me? Go ahead. I can take it." He stared at me for a while, still blazing, literally because his hands felt like fire, then released me.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I shouted as he started the truck and pulled out of the parking lot.

"I'm sorry," he said in a low voice. I stared at him in disbelief.

"You're _sorry_? What the fuck are you sorry for? You wanted to hit me! Why the hell didn't you do it?" He turned to me, confused then shook his head. We drove on in silence and didn't speak until we were at the house. He opened the door and I walked in, slamming my stuff down and going upstairs to "my room". I plopped down onto "my bed" and let the tears that were stinging my eyes fall. He came upstairs, clearly not done with the conversation like I was.

"Why are you trying to make me something nobody should be? You're trying to make me into the guys your mother dated. Why?"

"Because that's all I know. I know what to expect with them. But you…" I shook my head slowly and looked down. "I can't read you. You take everything I give without question, you worry about me, you ask about my feelings, you even apologize if you feel you've stepped out of line. I don't understand you…and it scares me." I sat silent for a while then sighed. "You even get me to speak my mind. I wouldn't have told you that had you been what I want, and everything would be alright. Why are you making it so complicated?"

"Because I know you really don't want those guys."

"Shut up. You don't know anything."

"I know you don't want to be your mother. So, if she dated horrible guys, then you don't want to. And I know you're scared to date someone you can't read out of fear of them becoming those men, so you date the easily read bad guys."

"Shut up."

"Phoenyx, you can't keep getting mad when I tell you the truth. You asked the question, but you hate when I give you the right answer. That doesn't make sense."

"Shut up, Derek."

"No. You need to hear this. Maybe you'll stop acting like you hate life and yourself and maybe you'll start to see what I see. What everyone else sees. You downgrade yourself all the time and I'm fucking sick of it. How can you seriously put yourself so much lower than you actually are and not even care? How is that okay with you?"

"Shut up! Just shut the hell up, Derek! I'm retarded, I'm trash and I'm no better than my mother! And you know what, I don't give a fuck! That's me, alright! If you don't like it, fuck it! I didn't ask for this shit!"

"You're not like her─"

"Yes I am! Look at what I do! I argue, I drink, I fight, I curse. I do the exact same shit that she did! I'm basically her! I'm living her life!"

"Phoenyx, stop."

"No! It's the truth and this is what you need to learn so you can stop trying to change me! I'm _nothing_! You could do _so_ much better than me, Derek. And you don't even really want me. You just feel sorry for me. That's the only reason you do what you do! I'm sick and deranged and a fucking psychopath with no morals in life what-so-ever!"

"Stop it, Phoenyx."

"No," I growled. "I am no better than my mother! That's why she let herself get so bad! That's why the man left me! That's why nobody had the guts to stand up for me! Because they knew that I was and am just like Jocelyn Ashby and will die similar to her, if not the same damn way! Young, beautiful, and full of dru─" He crushed his lips against mine, cutting me off mid-sentence. I instantly grew less angry and relaxed, lacing my arms around his neck and pulling him closer as his hands went from my face to my waist and he lowered me down onto the bed correctly before moving over me. Surprisingly, I let him. Then again, was it really surprising? I was willing to sleep with any random guy to get rid of the pain not long ago. Would I really have done that? My mind suddenly stopped wandering when his tongue slipped into my mouth. I moaned quietly as it twirled around my own, competing for dominance, which he won. He always did. I didn't mind though. Moving slowly, his lips trailed down until they reached my neck, where he kissed in an irresistible way. I lifted my head to give him better access and he began nibbling on my throat. I moaned and tilted my head even more. Then I felt a sharp stab in my neck, like his teeth had gotten much sharper, animal-like. I gasped and unlinked my arms from around his neck, looking up at him. There is no way to explain what I saw. He was hairy. Hairy definitely. And he had razor sharp teeth, which were bared at the moment. But the most important part was his eyes. They were red. And I don't mean crying, bloodshot red. I mean he had crimson irises. I froze and laid there, staring wide eyed. "Derek? You're…what…" He closed his eyes and suddenly he was normal again. His eyes opened again and watched me closely as he lifted off of me.

"Phoenyx…I…I don't know what to tell you."

"Why not tell me why you just turned into a…you know," I said loudly, completely freaking out. He sighed and reached for me, but I leaped away.

"Phoenyx, please. Don't lose it. Alright."

"What the hell are you?" I yelled, moving away as he reached for me again. Before I could regain myself, he grabbed me and pulled me back, despite my thrashing and fighting. "Let me go! Get off of me! Derek, stop! I'm scared!" He pulled me closer and kissed me to cut off my yelling. Unlike before, I pushed him away and tried to get free.

"Phoenyx, stop! Calm down!" I yanked free of his grip and ran downstairs, feeling nauseous and weak. I heard him coming down after me and grabbed the keys and ran out of the house. I hurried to the truck and literally jumped in and started the car, pulling off fast and ignoring his yelling for me to stop. I drove up the familiar path to the road and just drove aimlessly. I had no idea where I was going, but it was close to normal, so I just went with it. I ended up at the boardwalk. I walked along it, enjoying the normality and the warm shining sun that gave very little room for a breeze every once in a while. After walking the entire boardwalk twice, I slipped off my shoes and walked along the beach, letting the mix of hot sand and cool water calm me. Derek…a werewolf. If that's what he prefers to be called. I wonder if anyone else knows. Are there others? And if there are others, how many? Are they harmful? Dangerous? Killers? Should I be worried that I'm technically dating a werewolf and have no clue as to what to do about it? All these questions buzzed around in my head until it became too much. I plopped down on the dry, hot sand and pulled my knees to my chest before wrapping my arms around them and gazing out at the ocean and sky. Is it just me, or are there more happy people when you're confused? Because when I'm confused or upset or sad, everybody is happy and it's a perfect, clear day. After the people dispersed and the sun had been gone a good seven hours, I checked my phone. It was 3 in the morning. I got up and went back to the house, not afraid at all, regardless of whether I should be or not. When I entered, Derek was standing there waiting. I tossed the keys onto the living room table, walked to him and kissed him. His tension died down and he relaxed, though I know he was still pissed. I pulled away and held onto him as he lifted me from the ground. "I'm sorry." Was all he said. I dropped from his arms and looked up at him.

"Are…are the others…?" He nodded, knowing who and what I meant. "Are you like the pack leader?"

"Alpha is the word we use. I'm the alpha." I moved to the couch and plopped down, pulling my knees up to my chin and sighing. "I should have told you, right?" I nodded, staying silent and he moved to sit beside me. "I'm not dangerous. I won't hurt you." He ran a hand through his hair, thinking. "I'm not, you know…unstable or anything. You don't have to be scared. I don't just change on a full moon and go on killing sprees. I don't kill at all actually." I still didn't speak. It was like the silence was helping me, but becoming too much for him. "I am in full control of myself. I just…my adrenaline…caused that to happen." He paused, waiting for some response or acknowledgement from me, but I gave none. "I really am in control. That's why I'm the alpha. You don't have to worry about me…you know…going insane or crazy or anything. I promise─"

"Derek, you're babbling."

"I know."

"Stop it." He obeyed and just sat silent for all of two minutes.

"What are you thinking?" I shook my head, because it was the truth. I wasn't thinking anything. I just…froze. My mind just stopped and so did I. I'm living in a house with a werewolf alpha and basically several others, because the guys are over every day. They might as well live here. Speaking of which, the front door opened and they walked in one by one.

"Derek, we can't find her anywhere. We looked all over the city. She's gone, dude," Kyle said.

"We're gonna keep looking. She's gotta be close," Jack said. "We'll find her before they do. I swear."

"Before who does?" I said, looking over the back of the couch at them, then at Derek. They all looked like poor kids on Christmas day with a rich family. Then they were all on the couch hugging me tighter than necessary. I gasped for air as they crushed my lungs in their tight embrace. "Can't…breathe…guys." They dropped me and I fell to the ground with a thud. "Well, damn!" I choked out, coughing. "You could have sat me down gently!" I rubbed my ribs and Brad reached for me. I slapped his hand away. "No, man! I got this. I don't need you dropping me again." I stood up and fixed my shirt. "Now, again, before who finds me?" They looked at each other then at Derek as if for confirmation. "If this has anything to do with the whole wolf, alpha shit, I already know about it all. He shifted earlier. Just tell me."

"An alpha pack. A pack of alpha wolves. They want you, and we were trying to get to you before them," Tony answered.

"Why do they want me?" They looked at Derek again then Jack ran a hand through his hair.

"Maybe we should go see Dr. Deaton," he said. I looked between them and felt the tension rise, especially when there was a howl through the air followed by an echo of others. Everyone froze and I watched all the expressions change from strange to anger. "Or not," Jack growled. Jack was my favorite out of all of them, aside from Derek, and I spent majority of my time not spent with Derek with Jack. He's like my brother Brody. So I naturally move to him for any type of brotherly protection. This explains why I went straight to him for all my questions, which he thoroughly answered. Apparently, I was a part of this life when I was born. I am destined to be the mate of an alpha, and, though I am a normal human, I have more power than any alpha. I wouldn't just compliment one, I would make them more powerful, though they would never be more powerful than me. What my power is, or powers are, exactly, nobody knows, but they are supposedly meant to change the world of the supernatural. And, no, this is not why Derek has been keeping me. That is still a mystery as well. But that is why this pack of alphas is after me, and once they get too close, there will be a war bigger than ever that will leave one side dead and me with either one mate, or a pack of them.

**R&R! And, just a quick note, if you didn't get it, Phoenyx is destined to be the mate of Derek or the other alphas of an alpha pack. She can not be with anyone else. She has a strong power that overcomes all other wolves times ten. There is nothing in the supernatural world that can compete with her. And until she knows this and knows what her powers are, then she is vulnerable. Her powers are still manifesting, so she can't try them because she doesn't have any control over them. And Jack has an important role in her manifestation, along with Dr. Deaton and the principa, Lydia, Allison and her father. Okay. So, R&R! xoxo *Starr***


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4! Awesomesauce, right? So, Go ahead and read.**

"DEREK!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. He entered just seconds later and his eyes widened as he saw me. My eyes were glowing bright blue, my hair was blowing around me and everything in the room was floating. I turned to him, completely freaking out. "Do something!" I screamed, panicking.

"Okay. Relax. Calm down. Just relax."

"I CAN'T!"

"Yes you can. Try." I obeyed and tried to clear my mind to calm down. I opened my eyes and everything was back to normal. After a quick glance around the room and at Derek, I collapsed onto the floor and he walked in, still in shock.

"I don't want this anymore, Derek. I can't take it."

"Yes you can. It's only been two months, Phe. Just practice more. You'll get it." Jack came upstairs with a mug of some herbal tea shit that Dr. Deaton told me to take whenever something like this happened. My headache was already setting in.

"Right. You're a whole lot better than you started out," Jack agreed, handing me the tea. I shook my head and he sighed.

"Phoenyx, you have to drink it. How many times do we have to go over this before you just drink it?"

"A million. I'm not drinking that shit. It tastes healthy." He tried to keep serious, but ended up laughing.

"It _is_ healthy. Now drink it." I shook my head and crossed my arms like a two year old. "It'll help your headache. I know it's coming in now." I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Advil will work just fine."

"This will help you manifest your powers and you won't have to go through this anymore." I groaned and reached for the mug. "Good girl," he coaxed, patting my head like a dog. I slapped it away and tossed some of the steaming tea on his shirt, which burned his skin. "Ah! Phoenyx!"

"I'm not a fucking dog. Don't act like I am." He narrowed his eyes and walked out, going to go treat his new burns. Derek looked at me disapprovingly. "What? He started it!" He shook his head and helped me off the floor, but instead of helping me walk downstairs, he just picked me up and carried me, not wanting to risk another incident like last time. I tripped because I wasn't 100% stable yet, and flew down the steps, not once hitting the ground. Brad caught me before I could fly into the living room and I haven't heard the end of it from Kyle since. He sat me on the couch and took the mug from me, since I'd drowned he entire thing in one gulp, which didn't help my throat at all. I flicked on the TV and turned to _Spongebob_ _Squarepants_. Brad walked in the house with Tony, Kyle, Chris and Carter behind him.

"You're such a little kid," he said as he sat down and took the remote from me. "This is why you need babysitters." I rolled my eyes and took the remote back.

"Derek, Brad is antagonizing the cripple!"

"Knock it off, Brad," Derek said in an exasperated voice as he walked back in with another mug of the retched tea and a huge plate of curly fries, my #1 meal after the power incidents.

"Yeah, Bradley!" I taunted, sticking my tongue out at him.

"Stop teasing, Phoenyx. You're being annoying," Derek said. I grinned and pulled him down by his collar.

"You like when I'm annoying," I said before kissing him and releasing his shirt. "Do you really have to go and leave me here with them?" He looked torn as he kissed me again.

"As tempting as you are, yes, I do. I'll be back in a little while. I won't be long." I sighed and laid back into the couch, stretching out my legs on the table. "Feet off the table, please," he said, not even looking at me. He just knows me that well. I sat my feet down on the floor and turned to him. "No, I will not bring you back a puppy. Do _not_ ask." He knows me _very_ well. I pouted and huffed. "That won't work."

"Fine. Then I have no choice but to treat you like one." He turned to me with a glare.

"Don't even try it. I will take every piece of clothing from your closet and exchange it all for pink, frilly, ruffled dresses."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me."

"Fine. Then I'll just walk around naked."

"I like that idea!" Kyle said, shooting out of his seat. Carter did the same.

"I second that," he said. I rolled my eyes and Jack came downstairs with an angry stare.

"Outside, Miller. You, too, Mason." Carter smirked and walked to the door, but Kyle looked surprised.

"What? I didn't do anything! Shouldn't she get the talk since she said it?" he said, pointing to me.

"No. She's Phoenyx. You can't expect much less."

"Hey! That's not nice or true. Get your facts together, Jack Daniel sauce." He grinned at his nick name. Derek grabbed his keys and pointed to the mug on the table.

"Drink it."

"I will," I lied. I would just go flush it like I always did.

"Now before I leave. I want to make sure you do." I growled and drank the tea before eating some fries to help clear the taste from my mouth. "Thank you," he said with a smile. I gave him a phony smile that quickly turned to a scowl and tossed a fry at him, which he easily caught in his mouth.

"And that's why you're my new puppy." I turned back to the TV and began eating my fries. As soon as he left, everyone went into the kitchen, got food and transferred upstairs to play the X Box in Derek's "game room". All except, of course, Carter. He sat next to me and draped his arm over my shoulders. I have come to learn that if I ignore Carter, he'll eventually get bored and leave me alone. My quick temper is what he likes, so if I don't react, he'll go away. So, I let him keep his arm there and let him mess with my hair, but when he tried to kiss me, I snapped and punched him in the stomach. He buckled and I stood, grabbed my plate of fries and went upstairs to my room to finish my _Spongebob Squarepants_ marathon. After about four hours, Jack brought me another mug of tea.

"Jack," I whined.

"I don't wanna hear it. Look in the mirror. Your eyes are blue. You still haven't gotten enough control yet, so until you do, you have to drink this. Now drink." I groaned, but drank the mug anyways. "I'll get you more fries. Give me your plate." I handed it to him and grabbed my ringing phone. It was Olivia. I sent it straight to voice mail then laid down. I heard a truck outside and snapped back up before running downstairs and out the door to meet Derek. I leaped into his arms and he caught me, a lot more than surprised.

"Hello, to you too," he said with a laugh.

"I missed you." He didn't say anything. He just kissed my head and held me there for a long time before releasing me. I ran back inside and upstairs, turning off the game before they could finish, which ultimately pissed them all off.

"What the hell, Phoenyx?" Kyle yelled, pissed the most.

"Fuck! Phoenyx, what the hell is wrong with you?" Brad yelled, then everyone started yelling at the same time. I cupped around my mouth and cleared my throat.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! DEREK IS BACK AND YOU'RE NOT NEEDED ANYMORE! GO HOME!" I yelled over them before walking out. They were still pissed, but shut up once they heard Derek was back. They grumbled as they walked downstairs and Tony pushed me in the back, making me fall, but I used my power to catch myself, then flung him across the room and out the door.

"Well, I got better control. I was able to keep myself from falling and toss Tony out. Who's next?" Everyone hurried out except Jack, who kissed my forehead and made his way out at a normal pace.

"I told you that you could do it. Get rest." I smiled and locked the door when he left.

"Have I ever told you how amazing you are?" Derek asked.

"You do every day because you think I have low self esteem," I said matter-of-factly as I curled up on the couch next to him. "Which I don't. I just don't put myself on a high pedestal like you do." He put an arm around me and I slid closer. "Derek…why are you doing all of this?" He sighed.

"Phoenyx, I have told you several times, I am doing this because I care. Stop comparing me to those other guys. I'm not them. Just─"

"Stop. Before you give me your long agonizing speech, that's not what I meant. I meant why are you helping the guys? And why are you all trying to keep me from the alpha pack?"

"Because, with them, it would be like before when you were with your mother. You have never seen a wolf angry, let alone an alpha. We're 20 times more territorial and aggressive than anything known to man, mortal, immortal, supernatural, syfy, whatever. We're the most aggressive. Now imagine about seven territorial, aggressive alphas all trying to share one Phoenyx." I thought and nodded. "Exactly. And, to answer why I personally am doing this, is because I want all your power to myself." I looked at him through narrowed eyes and punched his arm before moving away. He grabbed me before I could get far and pulled me down onto his lap. "I was just joking. You know better than to believe that."

"I actually don't. There is no reason you should be okay with putting up with me every day."

"Yes there is."

"Okay. Let me rephrase. There is no _logic _reason you should be okay with putting up with me every day."

"Yes there is," he repeated. I rolled my eyes and folded my arms over my chest.

"Oh really? Then what is it?" He pulled me closer and kissed my shoulder once before moving close to my ear.

"Because I'm in love with you." Those 6 words changed everything. My thinking. My perspective. My attitude. My emotion. Gone. All of it gone. Finished. Over. I froze for exactly fifteen seconds, sitting this way, unmoving, then I shot up from his lap and angrily walked up the stairs. He caught up and grabbed me before turning me to face him. I already had tears running down my face. I struggled in his hold, but, per usual, he only tightened it. "Phoenyx, what's wrong?" he yelled, confused.

"Let go of me!" He shook my shoulders hard and I dropped my head, letting the tears drop to the shiny wood floor.

"What the hell did I say? What did I do?" he yelled at me. I pushed his chest and squirmed to get free, but he wouldn't release me.

"GET OFF OF ME!"

"NO! I'm not letting you go that easy. Phoenyx…" I stopped struggling and just fell limp. "What did I do?" I shook my head and looked up at him.

"I don't want you to say that."

"Why not? It's true." I shook my head and turned away, but he grabbed me again and turned me back around. "Phoenyx, what is wrong with me saying that?"

"The fact that it's not true!" He stared at me for a while then I pushed him off of me before going up to my room. I slammed the door shut and locked it before pushing my book shelf I front of it and crawling into bed, letting the tears fall.

VvV

"Miss Ashby, so nice to see you this morning," Principal Bradley said as I entered the main office. I had gotten to school early, leaving while Derek was still sleeping, and had been leaving out at 7 in the morning and staying out all day with one or more of the guys every day for the last two weeks and gotten home after Derek was already asleep. I didn't want to talk to him. I was scared to. He'd told me he loved me, which was obviously a lie. I even reacted terribly by starting an argument. How could anyone love someone like me? I mean, honestly, about 99.9% of the women in the world's population would be happy to have a man tell them they were in love with them. And I, that small .1%, am upset about it. I turned to the principal and found him smiling at me like we were more than just principal and new student. I moved my hair behind my ear and smiled before turning back to Mrs. Hazel, who was looking through a stack of papers for my class schedule. She glanced up at him, too, upon hearing his voice. "Hello there, Mrs. Brentwood. How are you two lovely ladies this morning?"

"Fine, Percy. How are you?"

"Just perky, now. I'm standing at attention, ready for any and everything." I turned to him and he was looking straight at me at this time. I'm not sure if he was thinking positive or negative, but I really didn't want to find out. What is his deal?

"Sounds like you had a good night's rest," Mrs. Hazel said as she found my schedule. "Here's the little sucker. See? You just gotta rip apart your work space sometimes." I smiled and laughed before looking at it. It looked pretty good to me.

"Thank you. I'm gonna go find my locker." I turned and ran smack into Romeo. "Sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so close." He stepped back and smiled. "Let's try this again. Good morning, Phoenyx." I laughed and shook my head.

"Hi, Romeo."

"Do you want help finding your locker?"

"No. That's okay. I should be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Thanks, though. Thanks again, Mrs. Brentwood." I walked to the door and Principal Bradley watched me with a smirk.

"Have a good first day, Miss Ashby."

"Thanks. You too." I slipped into the crowded hall and sighed. This is going to be a long first day. It didn't take me long to find my locker, nor did it take long for some guy to come talk to me. He leaned his shoulder against the locker next to mine and waited for me to look. I didn't give him the satisfaction.

"Hi," he finally said once he realized he wouldn't get what he wanted. I looked at him and he was pretty cute. Not as hot as Derek or as exotic-looking as Romeo, but cute none the less.

"Hi." He extended his hand to me with a smile.

"Justin Bradley." I shook it and gave a slight smile.

"Phoenyx." I turned back to my locker and continued inserting my things, including a way to spark it up like photos and a mirror.

"So, you're new, right?" I looked at him and nodded. "Your grades must've been pretty good. My dad has been raving about you since you came to sign up."

"Well, how does your dad know me? I haven't met anyone here aside from the front desk lady and the principal."

"Bingo."

"Your dad's the principal?" He nodded and smirked. "Wow." He looked at someone over my shoulder and I turned to see Jack, Carter, Tony, Brad, Kyle and Chris walking down the hall tossing a football around and goofing off.

"I hate those guys." I turned back to him, shocked

"Really? Why?"

"It's a long story which I don't have the time or energy to tell." He smiled then from his angry frown. "But I'll be open to tell you Saturday if you'll let me take you out." I smiled.

"Thank you, but no thank you. I'm not looking for a boyfriend or anything. Just a friend. Strictly a friend." He opened his arms wide and smiled.

"Then a friend is what you have. Can I get your number, _friend_?" I laughed and put it in his phone. "Thanks, _buddy_."

"Justin Bradley! What are _you_ doing here?" Carter called from down the hall. I turned to them as they approached, the ball still being tossed back and forth.

"I'm always here at 7," he said, annoyed.

"I didn't mean the time, I meant right here where you're standing with her."

"I'm talking to her. And it's really none of your damn business what I do." Uh oh. Why is it always me?

"Actually, it is my damn business when you're talking to _her_." Justin looked at me, confused and still pissed, and I shrugged.

"Well, it's not really to this extent, but it is their business what I do." I turned to them. "But going around and being fucking assholes is not the case that it is done. You ask me later about everything and, according to my knowledge, it is still early in the day." Carter narrowed his eyes and I scoffed. "Dude, I am _not_ scared of you." Jack moved from his spot and pushed Carter back, wanting to avoid a scene. He replaced his spot and waited for me to smile, which I did because, well, it's Jack Brentwood we're talking about here. Once I did, he looked at Justin.

"Look, this is like our little sister. We love her and we don't want her hurt, not that you would, right?"

"_What_? No! Why would I hurt her?" he answered, angry and shocked.

"Calm down. I was just making sure. We're trying to keep her safe, that's all. Sometimes, we may get a little carried away, but it's for her. Nothing against you. We're not singling you out of anything. This is what we do to anyone, though Carter took things a little too hostile." Jack gave Carter a look and Carter gave him his middle finger. "In the end, it's not you." Justin had grown less hostile the more Jack talked and was now at ease.

"Yeah okay. I can understand that. But keep your little pit bull on a leash next time." Carter launched forward, but everyone grabbed him and began speaking to him in hushed tones. I sighed and looked at Jack, exasperated and annoyed.

"Jack please─"

"I'll talk to him. I promise."

"Please."

"I will."

"Thank you." He smiled and I shook my head. "Can you go now?"

"Sure. Carter, walk with me, bro. You guys go ahead. We'll catch up." Everyone obeyed what he said and soon it was just Justin and me again.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. How do you know them, anyway?"

"Well, it's a long story that I don't have the time or energy to tell." He laughed and I smiled. "But I'll gladly tell you Saturday when you tell me why you hate them."

"Deal." The bell rang and people around us buzzed to get to class. "What class do you have?"

"Um…AP Statistics." He looked at my schedule and nodded.

"Mr. Dames. He's good. I can walk you to class if you want."

"No, that's okay. I'll be fine." He nodded, a little disappointed.

"What lunch period do you have?"

"7th period. With the rest of the seniors."

"Cool. See you then." He smirked as he reluctantly walked off to class. My class was just around the corner from my locker, so it wasn't hard to get to. I walked in, and all eyes were on me. And it was a little weird. I didn't deal with it back in Houston because everybody knew me. Here, I'm the new girl, though I've been here for two months. I looked at the teacher, who was smiling at me.

"Hello. You must be my new student. What is your name?"

"Phoenyx Ashby." He checked his attendance and nodded.

"Yep. Welcome. I'm Mr. Dames. You can sit wherever there is an empty seat." I nodded and found a seat by the window. I knew everything we were doing. Back in Houston, we had covered all of this already. So, I finished the paperwork before everyone else and the rest of the work set for two days later. Once the class was over, I collected my things and hurried out the room to my next class, which was in the basement.

"Hey! Wait up!" I turned around and saw a pretty red head girl running towards me. "Hi. I'm Lydia. You're Phoenyx, right?"

"Yeah."

"Jackson was telling me about you."

"Who?" I asked, still descending the stairs.

"Jackson. Jackson Whittemore." I shook my head, not knowing who she was talking about. "He was at the vet with Derek one day. He shows up at Derek's house a lot."

"Oh! Okay, I know who you're talking about."

"Yeah. What class are you going to?"

"Piano and Keyboard."

"Oh. What's your third period?"

"Physics & Technology."

"Okay, I have that, too. See you third period, then." I nodded and she left. Well I guess everyone wants to know the new girl. Surprisingly, it was pretty cool. By the time lunch came around, I had Lydia, this girl named Allison and another girl named Erica. Lydia was dating Jackson and Allison was dating Scott, but Erica is a wolf like the guys, the only female out of them all. I walked into the already crowded cafeteria and heads turned to me, knowing me as the new girl. They probably wondered what I'd do and where I'd sit. I walked to the line and bought a bottle of juice.

"Hey, Phoenyx," a voice said behind me. I looked to see a girl from my AP Statistics class moving to stand beside me in the line with a smile. She seemed nice enough and she was creative. I think her name was Mia.

"Hey. What's up?"

"This lunch. I love burger day. It's like you came on the perfect day." I smiled as she grabbed her tray with a cheese burger, carrots and a can of soda on it. "You aren't getting anything but that?"

"No. I'm okay." We walked from the line together and towards the tables.

"Well, hey. A few friends and I are going to the mall Friday. I thought since you're new to town and school, you'd wanna come?"

"Uh, sure. Why not?"

"Great. You can eat lunch with us, too. I know the feeling of going to a new school mid-year and not knowing anyone."

"Oh, no thank you. That's really nice, but my friends are over there." I pointed to where all the guys including Scott, Stiles, Jackson and Isaac were sitting with Lydia, Allison and Erica. She looked shocked then quickly turned away.

"You know them? How?"

"I met them and my…well, I don't know what Derek is, but yeah."

"You know Derek Hale? And talk to him?"

"Well…yeah. Why is that so shocking?"

"Well, they're really, kinda…exclusive. And closed in. They don't accept anybody else into their group." I laughed and shook my head.

"You make them sound like a gang or something."

"They kinda are a gang. In a way."

"Well, I─" I was cut off by a scream as someone lifted me up and tossed me into the air. I fell back into the arms of Carter. "Dude! What the fuck is wrong with you? Have you lost your fucking mind? Put me down!" I screamed angrily. He laughed like this was the funniest thing that ever happened. "Put me down!" I punched his shoulder and he sat me down. I pushed him hard, but he only moved like 2 inches. Stupid werewolf strength. I folded my arms over my chest and he draped an arm over my shoulders and looked at Mia.

"Hey, cherry. What's up?" She lit up like a kid on Christmas. Oh god.

"Hi. My name is actually Mia." "I know. But now it's Cherry." I rolled my eyes and shoved his arm from my shoulder, but he only put it back.

"Carter, you can't go around changing people's name cause you feel like it."

"Yes, I can."

"No, you can't."

"Yes, I can."

"No, you can't. And get off of me!" I pushed his arm again. "You're a fucking disgrace to humanity."

"So are you. And so are they. And so is Derek." I narrowed my eyes and turned to Mia.

"I'll see you later, Mia." I shoved Carter away from me and walked towards the table. I heard him say bye then he suddenly picked me up again. "Carter! Knock it off, you fucking dick!" He put me in a chair at the table and grinned. I looked at everyone at the table. "Nobody decided to get him?" I yelled angrily. "Justin was right. You do need to be kept on a leash." He froze and glowered at me. "Oh. Did I hit a nerve and hurt your precious little feelings, Carter?" I said in a mocking baby tone. He growled and I smiled, feeling successful. I turned as Jack walked over with a box of pizza.

"PIZZA'S HERE!" Kyle yelled happily as he shot from his seat, leaped over the table and snatched the box from Jack. "Dude, chill," Jack said as he sat beside me with a smile.

"How's your first day been so far?"

"Well, it was okay, until lunch came around and Carter took it upon himself to attack me… twice." Jack shook his head and looked at Carter before grabbing a slice of the pizza for him and me. Tony looked up and smirked as he looked over my shoulder.

"Hey, Phoenyx, you've got a visitor." I turned and saw Derek walking over. I choked on the bite of pizza I was working on swallowing and crouched down in my seat, knowing there was no way that I could just get up and walk off. Or could I? It's worth a try. I stood up with my plate and began walking to the table where Mia and her friends sat. I plopped in a chair next to Mia and smiled.

"Hey! I was just talking about Friday. Guys, this is Phoenyx. Phoenyx, this is Alex, Hailey, Claire and Tanya." I waved then glanced over to my former table to see what Derek was doing. They'd moved. I looked around the cafeteria and saw everyone moving towards the door outside. I watched them closely. There's no question whether or not he saw me. What his response will be is the question. "So, I was thinking maybe we could go to…" I tuned out Mia's voice and focused on what was happening outside. I stood up and smiled at Mia.

"I'll be back in a sec." She nodded, a little lost. I headed to another table that was empty and looked out through the window leading to where everyone stood in the court yard. I narrowed my eyes as I tried to read their lips to see what was being said.

"…the alpha pack. They haven't attacked, but that's the problem. They shouldn't be taking this long," Derek said.

"Well, it's not very easy to plan an attack. Especially a complicated one. We outnumber them by a long shot and they know it, so, they have to think hard on the perfect timing," Scott said. "Or maybe they don't want to attack," Jackson said, thinking.

"Maybe they're just looking for a hole in our rank guard to sneak in and out."

"What do you mean? Why wouldn't they want to attack?" Brad asked.

"Because they don't need to," Jack said, adding to Jackson's idea. "They don't want anything unnecessary. It causes more problems. They just want to get in, take Phoenyx and get out." Nobody spoke, but Derek looked at all of them.

"Well…I guess we tighten up and stay on guard," Derek said quietly. Everyone nodded and a pair of grayish hazel and brown eyes found me immediately. I looked away and stared down at my hands. I stood and walked back to Mia's table.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she asked as they all looked at me.

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"You sure?" I nodded and smiled.

"Okay. So, like I was saying, I thought maybe we'd go─"

"Phoenyx." There was no way I could deny that voice. After only two months, I knew it enough to know the emotion behind it. And, at the moment, there was anger, annoyance and a tinge of hurt that was meant to be hidden. Obviously. Claire, Tanya and Alex, who sat across from Mia and I, had eyes wide as saucers and mouths open in shock. I slowly turned to face Derek and almost leapt up and gave him everything he wanted. He looked so fierce and feral, yet broken, sad and hurt at the same time.

"Yes?"

"Can I talk to you…alone. _Now_." I looked over to where my usual group all sat at their lunch table and none of them were watching us. But everyone else in the lunch room was, just as shocked as Mia and her friends. The entire cafeteria was completely silent and still. Jack looked up at us and nodded his head in encouragement. I sighed and turned back to Derek, reluctant.

"Derek, do we really have to do this right now?"

"Yes," he said in a strained voice, not budging. I rose from my seat and walked out to the court yard with Derek in tow. I walked further from the school, just in case there were other stray ears, and leaned against a big oak tree that looked in place. "Talk to me."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Like hell there's nothing to talk about," he growled between clenched teeth, holding back his anger. "Phoenyx, I am really straining myself right now. So stop with the nonchalant shit and be serious, because you have explaining to do."

"I don't have to do shit for you! Don't tell me what I have to do!"

"Stop yelling."

"Why?" I yelled.

"It's your first day here. Do you really want everyone knowing your business?" I shut up then and calmed down because he had a good point. "Now, tell me what I did wrong."

"Nothing," I said, normal now, but on the verge of tears. Not quite, but close.

"Then why are you avoiding me?" he asked, moving a piece of hair from my face before placing his hand against the tree beside my face.

"I'm not really avoiding you. I'm avoiding what you said."

"What?"

"You know. When you said the 'L' word."

"When I said that I love you." I made a noise and covered my ears. He tilted his head and looked at me like I was being unnecessary, which, in his world, I was, but in mine, I was doing what I was supposed to be doing. "Phoenyx, what is you deal with me saying that I love you?"

"Please stop saying that."

"Why?"

"You know why?" He closed his eyes and sighed.

"If I knew why, we wouldn't be standing here having this conversation."

"Derek, you don't mean that when you say it."

"Yes I do. Why do you think I don't?"

"Because I know when someone loves me."

"No you don't because every single time someone loves you, you just push them away. Your foster father, your foster sister, your brother Brody, your sister-in-law, even that man who dated your mother. And now, you're trying to push me away. Let me let you in on a little secret, I'm not going anywhere, so all this that you're doing is doing nothing but pulling me closer. So knock it the fuck off. _Now_." I glared up at him and leant up off the tree to leave, trying to move past him, which was unsuccessful. He grabbed my waist and pulled me back to the tree, placing his hands on either side of my face like iron bars. "Phoenyx, stop bullshitting me and tell me what the hell is wrong with you. I'm done playing stupid games with you."

"Fine. You wanna know what my problem is? I'll tell you. My problem is the fact that I didn't push any of those people you said away, Derek. They all left me for something better. They all found something better and left. And every single one of them said that they loved me and made me believe every word they said. Brody. He did no wrong in my eyes. He left me with my alcoholic mother who couldn't even take care of herself. My foster family. They only took me in because they felt sorry for me. I have been told several times. My sister-in-law. She's a mean, arrogant bitch who used me to get to Brody. And that man, it has been proven that he left and didn't give a damn about me."

"So, how does that apply to me, Phoenyx?" he said in a voice like he had nothing left to give or do to persuade me. He's giving up.

"If you love me, and make me love you, eventually, I'm gonna lose you. Or you'll just leave. Honestly, Derek, everyone thinks I'm strong and can handle anything, but I can't. I can't take being left again. If you leave, I'm at my ends. I will have nothing left to live for. Everything I love and who claims to love me ends up leaving me. I just feel, if nobody loves me, nobody will ever leave me."

"Phoenyx, for the millionth time, I'm not going anywhere. And this thing about me not really loving you, I put up with stuff like this every day and have done everything in my power to make you safe and happy. How does that fall in line with not loving you."

"Because you're doing all this because you want something from me."

"Phoenyx, what could I possibly want from you that I'd do all this without a problem?" he asked, getting pissed again. I looked down at my hands as I twisted my ring around my finger.

"I don't know."

"Phoenyx, what would be the most logic reason I do all that I do for you?"

"Because…you l…you lo…you care about me a lot."

"No. Say it." I looked at him and shook my head. "Phoenyx. Say it."

"Because you…you, Derek Hale…you love me." "Exactly. Now can you stop avoiding me?" I nodded and he kissed me once and rested his forehead against mine. "Thank you."

**So…Yeah. That's chapter 4. It was a little gushy and stuff, but, whatevs. Derek and Phoenyx both have a soft spot. R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know it's been a while, but I got a little stuck on this one. But, I succeeded and am awesomesauce! Read on...**

Derek lifted up off the tree, pulling me with him. "Good. Now go on back inside. Lunch is almost over." I nodded and walked back to the door. "Phoenyx." I turned back and he looked down a little then back up. "Just…don't leave me wondering." I furrowed my eyebrows and he turned and walked away.

"Wait. What does that mean?" I called to him. He glanced back and gave a brief confusing explanation before continuing away from the school. The bell rung and I turned and walked over to where Jack stood with my stuff. "Thanks," I said, taking my books and bag from him. We began walking towards what would be my next class.

"No problem. So…? You're okay now?"

"I guess so. I don't know. We're not fighting for now. So…that means I'm going home today. That's good, right?"

"Of course. Is he picking you up or do you want a ride?" I shrugged.

"I don't know. He's probably gonna pick me up." He nodded and stopped in front of the classroom.

"Let me know. I'll find you later and ask. I gotta go. Be good and be safe."

"Yeah-yeah," I said dismissively, throwing him a dismissive hand. He kissed my forehead and I made a gagging noise, to which he laughed before jogging down the hall to his class. I walked into the classroom and handed the teacher my form on the class registration.

"Oh, Miss Ashby. So nice to finally have you on board. We have been waiting for you." I pursed my lips and nodded. "I'm Miss Sampson. Sit anywhere you like." I walked to a seat by the window near the back next to an empty seat. Other kids walked in and someone tapped my shoulder. I looked up from my phone and saw Romeo smiling down at me. He didn't seem as amazingly attractive as he did before, and that is probably due to the whole Derek situation.

"Hi, Romeo."

"Phoenyx." I smirked at how he said my name with such passion. Of course that still fazed me. "May I?" he asked gesturing to the chair. I shrugged.

"It's a free country." He smiled and sat next to me.

"So, Phoenyx, I was wondering if you and Derek were…well if you two have anything _special_ going on with you." I furrowed my eyebrows and looked back at him.

"Like…are we together?"

"Well…yeah."

"Yeah. We kinda are now."

"Oh. Okay." Then he sat silently. Well that was weird. Before I could elaborate, the class started. The class was a breeze and I hurried out of the class, eager to get home today. I grabbed all of my things from my locker and ran outside, finding Derek waiting by his truck. I walked over and kissed him once before he took my things and sat them in the back and opening the door to lift me into the truck.

"And my first day was…drum roll please," I said before patting my hands on the dashboard. "Good! It was a pretty okay day. No one particularly annoyed me and people weren't all weird or anything. I have shopping to do Friday with a few girls and…" I decided to skip the part about Justin and looked at Derek. "And I wanna go home now because I am extremely tired."

"I have to stop and see Dr. Deaton. After that…I want to take you somewhere."

"Where?" He didn't respond and he hid a slight smile. "Why do you try so hard to stay tough around me?"

"Because with you, I have to be tough or else I would give you every little thing your heart desires."

"What? No you wouldn't."

"Yes, I would. You're manipulative. And regardless of whether you try to manipulate me or not, it's very hard for me to say no to you."

"Well, why is giving me what I want such a bad thing?"

"If I had given in to whatever you wanted, you wouldn't be alive right now." I nodded slowly and stared out the window in silence.

"So, why can't I know where we're going?"

"Because I know it will completely tear you apart not knowing for so long," he said truthfully with a smirk.

"Nice to know how much you want to make me happy," I said with an eye roll.

"In the end, you'll be happy. I guarantee it." We pulled up to the vet and I hurriedly hopped out, stumbling a little on my landing, but stable enough not to fall. I ran inside, already knowing something was going to happen. Plus, I'd missed Dr. Deaton. He was like a favorite uncle that always said yes whenever Derek said no. He was in the back working on something, but looked up once he heard the bell.

"Nyx. Well, isn't this a surprise. Who's your driver for today?" Derek walked in and Dr. Deaton's eyes widened. "Well, this is an even bigger surprise. Last time I checked, you two were playing hide and go seek. I guess we know who won." I laughed and hopped up onto the counter, looking down at what he was doing. He had some type of shiny black dust in a container and a tube of what I could tell was mercury.

"What are you doing?"

"Making something to help with the alpha wolves." He looked at Derek in question. "Anything?"

"No, but Jackson brought up the idea that maybe they're looking for a hole in our ranks."

"So they can just sneak in and get Phoenyx to avoid confrontation. Exactly. But why?"

"Why not? They have no reason to attack yet. I'm sure they don't know about how Phoenyx and I are, so they don't feel threatened."

"But if they knew she was technically your mate…"

"Then they'd have to attack…because they'd know you'd never let me go," I said, glancing back and forth between the two. "But what if they do find out?"

"The only way they could find out is if they're following us." My eyes widened and he shook his head. "They're not. Trust me. I would be able to sense if they were 5 miles away from us right now. They're further out. It'll be fine." I nodded and picked up the tube of mercury.

"So what are we going to do with quick silver?" I asked with a smirk.

"It's not done yet. I don't have everything I need. But this is going to combine with the Everglade and a few more things I need to get. It'll help block the alphas out from the house. That'll be one less place you'd have to be on your toes. They won't be able to get you there."

"Great. Now I'll never be able to leave the house for the rest of my life," I mumbled hopping off the counter and walking back where the animals were. It was silent for a while, then they started talking. I found an adorable new white Husky puppy I'd never seen before. I smiled and knelt down, opening its cage and taking it out. "Oh, hello. Aren't you the cutest royalty? Hi." She leapt up at my face and began licking me, making me laugh.

"I see you've met our newest member. She just arrived yesterday."

"She's adorable. What's her name?"

"She doesn't have one." I rubbed her head and she happily leaped off of me and circled me before pouncing on me again and licking my face again. "You can have her if you want. She needs a home."

"Can't. Derek doesn't allow any animals but him and the boys in the house," I hissed with more venom than I knew I was capable of attaining. I put her back in the cage and stood, walking back out to the front of the shop.

"Ignore her. She tends to pout and rant when she doesn't get her way," I heard Derek say.

"Shut the fuck up!" I yelled at him. Dr. Deaton laughed, per usual. He finds me the most hilarious thing ever, especially when I'm like this. Derek walked out followed by Dr. Deaton.

"Come on, Nyx," he taunted in a baby voice as he walked out the door. I narrowed my eyes and ran out after him then kicked the back of his leg, which didn't cause any pain or damage, but it pleased me. He sighed and went to lift me into the truck, but I hit him and pushed him back before climbing in myself. It was a struggle, and I almost fell to my death, but it was worth it. I don't necessarily have a problem with Derek being protective. My problem is being cooped up in the house. I'm used t being out and only being in the house for sleep. That was really the only use the house served to me before I came here. I feel trapped and I feel like a five year old child that can't do shit, so she has to have a baby sitter watching her 24/7 behind the 4 walls. And along with that being trapped thing,, I can't have anyone over unless it's the guys−─not that I know anyone else−─and I can't have any type of animal. So I'm just to be forever alone, minus the usual babysitters. And I hate being forced to do something. And I know what you're thinking. I'm the queen of rebellion. Why not just do what the hell I want to do? Well, because I can't say no to Derek. And that's scary. I told him a long time ago to be careful what he asks me, because I can't deny him much of anything. I may argue a bit and make a big fuss, but in the end, I do whatever he says. We drove back to the house in silence then I got out to go into the house. "Uh uh." I turned around to him and he was motioning me over. I rolled my eyes and walked over to him.

"What?" He stared at me for a while then smiled.

"Fix your face. There's no need for an attitude." I sighed and put on a fake smile. He held my waist and pulled me to him. "Nyx." I completely fixed myself and glanced up at him. "Thank you. Now, I said that I would be taking you somewhere, and that you would be happy about it. Can I do that?" I nodded and he shook his head. "You are such a baby."

"Oh, just shut up and show me," I said. He smirked and led me into the forest. After a while of walking, probably about 20 minutes, I thought about the alpha pack. "Hey, Derek, don't you think it's a little dangerous to be out here what with a whole pack of alpha wolves after me and all?"

"It's fine. They're nowhere near here. I would sense them if they were even 30 miles from here. We're fine." I nodded and continued to follow him. I started hearing a roaring sound and smelled water.

"Derek, what is that?" He ignored me, but smirked and kept walking. We arrived and there are no words to express the beautiful waterfall that was in front of me. It looked like it belonged in a story or on some exotic fairytale island far away.

"Do you like it?" I didn't respond. I just leaped up and kissed him at remarkable speed then hugged him tight.

"I love it. How did you find this place?"

"I was walking through and just…found it." I gave him a look.

"How interesting. Tell me more," I said sarcastically. He froze for a second, zoned out, then focused again.

"We should go."

"What? But we just got he−─"

"I know. But they're getting close. I need to get you back to the house."

"Well, can't we just stay a−─"

"Phoenyx," he growled harshly.

"Fine." I started walking back angrily, completely silent and making an effort to kick every rock and snap every twig in the process. We got back in a shorter time period than when we went down, and the dust stuff was around the house. I wondered how it got there, but I was too pissed at having to leave to ask. It didn't matter anyways.

"Does pouting and throwing hissy fits usually get you what you want? Because it seems to be a routine for you." I turned and glared at Derek before walking into the house and shutting the door in his face. I laid out on the couch and flicked the TV on to _Adventure_ _Time_. I'm such a big kid. He walked in and shut the door calmly. I heard him walking towards me, but didn't even make an attempt to move. He stood behind the couch and rested his arms on it. "I see you're in one of your moods, and I really don't feel like arguing or anything, so I'm going upstairs and leaving you alone. Come upstairs when you're ready." Then he walked upstairs. Is it a bad thing that he knows I'll get over this and come right upstairs and to his room where I've become prone to sleep? I'm not sure yet, but at 11 on the dot, I was making my way upstairs to bathe and dress in my pajamas before going to his room, completely over the whole waterfall thing. This is usually what happens when we argue, but I actually missed sleeping next to him and waking up in his arms. I know, right? I'm becoming soft and shit. But, it's…it's like we're a married couple. We argue like one, we fight like one, we even make up like one. Hell, we live together and sleep in, not only the same room, the same bed. And I highly doubt we'll be leaving each other ever. And I don't know whether it's the whole wolf thing or natural. Derek being a wolf kinda makes him more possessive and protective, which is weird because normal wolves are like that, too. Another guy can't even look at me like more than just a quick glance. If he's looking for over two seconds, we have a problem. I decided a month ago to just let go and try to do what I please. Obviously, I can't do that _now_, with the wolves after me and my incapability to deny Derek anything, but when it comes to guys, I act the same way I did before. Cool, chill and neutral. I've never been a flirt unless it was someone I actually liked−─and there haven't been many−─or if I was trying to piss someone off like I did before to Derek with Romeo as payback. The things that run through my mind could either save you from damnation, soil your purity or break your heart. That is both a virtue and a flaw. Surprisingly, nobody seems to mind the fact yet. I wonder−─ My thoughts were cut off as loud howling came from outside not far followed by several others. Derek's arms tightened around me as I started panicking.

"Relax," he mumbled by my ear before kissing my temple. "Their howls are just echoing. They're nowhere near here." I hadn't noticed I was breathing fast and loud until he shushed me. I relaxed and turned over to face him.

"What if they get through? What if you're not here and they get through?"

"I'm not going to let them get you, Phoenyx." I sighed and moved closer, burying my face in his neck.

"Think hypothetically."

"No. And you need to stop thinking hypothetically because you're psyching yourself."

"They'll probably torture me until I'm submissive."

"Phoenyx," he growled.

"I have a right to freedom of speech and thoughts. This is a free country and I can do, say and think what I please." He was still for a while then he flipped over on top of me and held me wrists down. My eyes were wide and I admit, I was a little scared, but only because his eyes were red.

"Not so tough now, are you?" I tried to free my wrists, but that did nothing but make him smile. "Apologize for being hypothetically negative."

"No. You can't make me." He exposed his teeth which turned into razor sharp manglers and moved towards my neck.

"Say it." I'd started breathing faster as his teeth touched my flesh and my heart was racing with fear.

"Derek."

"Say it." Pressure. Sharp pain in my neck as his teeth started stabbing into it.

"Alright! I'm sorry for being hypothetically negative!"

"Now say you'll never do it again."

"I'll never do it again." He lifted his head back and was back to normal, a slight smirk on his face as he released my wrists slowly. As soon as I was free, I knocked his right leg back with my foot and grabbed his wrists before flipping him over so I was the one on top, shocking him. "Well, you're not so tough now either," I said with a smile. "Apologize for forcing me to do something I didn't want to do."

"I apologize for making you do something you never wanted to do."

"And say you'll never do it again," I said, mocking him. He grinned.

"I can't guarantee that I won't do it again, but I'll try my hardest not to." I narrowed my eyes.

"You're becoming a lawbreaker. You've broken 3 of my rules already."

"Which ones?"

"Don't force me to do something, don't fall in love with me and, if you disregard that rule, don't let it be known that you've fallen in love with me. I'm sure all of Beacon Hills knows about it due to that little idea of yours to come up to the fucking school and, again, force me to talk to you." He didn't respond and I didn't give anymore. I let go of his wrists and started to get off of him, but he wrapped one arm around my waist tightly to keep me from moving and moved the other one from my face to my unruly curls. This time, I kissed him instead of the other way around, commencing a full on make-out session. Mind you it's about 1 in the morning and I have school later on today. At some point in time during this, he flipped me over so I was lying on my back again and he was on top. When we pulled away after about 40 minutes, which is an extremely long time for anyone, immortal, supernatural or whatever, he just watched me for a while. "What's wrong?"

"I love you," he said low. Is it bad that I hate to hear him say that and it only makes me want to cry and scream and fight him like he stole something from me? I hate what happened next so much more than hearing him say that.

"I love you more. Much more than anyone has ever loved anyone else and much more than you will ever know."

**Alright yeah. Phoenyx said the 'l' word *gasp*. I know, right! And eevrything that happens in this story is meaningful. The waterfall is definitely an important place setting for later refeerences :) and Romeo is an eextremely imporant character to be reckoned with. If you pay attention to his actions and the things he says, you may be able to figure out who he really is. But, okie doke. I'm going to bed. R&R! xoxo *Starr***


	6. Chapter 6

**Heeeyyy, guys. So...the most sawesome show ever came back on last Monday and is set for another awesome episode tomorrow, so...this is Teen Wolf tribute chapter to yet another amazing season. A few notes:**

**1) Dirsregard Jackson being a part of the story. I was not aware he would be MIA for season 3.**

**2) It was a must that I add in a little more Styles because he's awesomesauce and _hilarious_ so, we'll be hearing a lot more of him and Scott and , of course, the oh so delicious Isaac.**

**3) Aidan, Ethan, Kali, Ennis and Deucalion will also be popping up from time to time.**

**4) Phoenyx is not a wolf.**

**5) Lastly, but not least, I want to thank all of you amazing people for reading, favoriting, following, commenting and supporting both me and my story. I have neglected to update from a lot of family drama of my boyfriend and I kinda got stuck in the middle because I have been with him and his family in Siberia for a while, so, again, I apologize, but I have made it up with this. I hope this is good enough. Read on! :)**

"So…" I said as Derek and I sat at the kitchen table. I was picking at my food, not really as hungry as I thought I'd be.

"So…" he repeated, mocking me, before biting his bacon sandwich. I know guys love bacon and all and real wolves are carnivores, but 60 pieces of bacon on 2 slices of bread is definitely not healthy. Why does anyone even need 60 pieces of bacon in the house? 60 pieces don't even come in a pack!

"Do I really have to go to school today?" He looked up at me and thought, then looked back down to my fingers, which were drumming on the table.

"You should go. You need your education."

"Oh, bullshit. Don't get all sentimentally cliché. With my reputation, what college is really gonna accept me?" He stopped and looked up at me again.

"Are you serious right now?"

"Yeah. I mean, I brought a friggin hammer to school and completely destroyed the principal's office and my English teacher's classroom because she gave me a C instead of the A I deserved because I had called her a bitch." He furrowed his eyebrows then shook his head.

"I don't even want you to elaborate on that incident. Yes, you have to go to school."

"Can we just say I'm sick or something and go to the waterfall? I never even got to get a good enough look at it."

"We shouldn't do that. You need school."

"But I also need you. And I need a fun life filled with adventures and lame, crappy memories that were awesome during but are later completely pointless. If I don't skip with you, I'm just going to skip with someone else, so let's just skip the whole rebellion thing and just go to the waterfall."

"Phoenyx…" he didn't finish the sentence. He stood and walked out into the living room. I heard the front door open then Derek walked back in with Jack and Chris. I raised an eyebrow and looked between them and Derek.

"Babysitters? You're shitting me, right? You're leaving?" I asked in disbelief.

"I have some things to take care of. These two will make sure you get to school on time." I glared at him then hopped down from the chair and walked upstairs to get ready, shaking my head as I went. I heard Derek sigh and say something to them as I entered my room and sat on the bed. I heard the door shut not long after that then footsteps another fifteen minutes later.

"I'm not going to school, Jack, so just skedaddle on back down those steps and leave me the fuck alone."

"That's not a very nice way to talk to your babysitter," Derek's voice said from the doorway. I sat up and saw him standing in the doorway leaning against the door frame. "Hi."

"What are you doing? I thought you had to go somewhere."

"It can wait. It's not important. I'd rather stay here, maybe go down to the waterfall…"

"Well that's a first. You never give me what I want." He walked in and sat down beside me.

"I give you _everything _you want. I gave you alcohol the first day I met you…well, I was going to had you not ran out to that club and almost gotten yourself killed." I smirked a little and nodded.

"That _was_ pretty stupid, huh?" He nodded and I laid my head on his shoulder. "What makes me so special, Derek? What makes me so important that you _have_ to protect me?"

"Well, I could tell you, but then you'd get upset." I stayed silent for a while.

"Because you love me," I barely whispered. He exhaled and kissed my hair.

"You have no idea how good it feels to hear you say it. I don't think you ever will." He stood, pulling me with him. "I want to relax for a while before we go. I got up a little earlier than I would have if you weren't going to school originally." I glanced at the clock and scoffed. The bright red lights flashed 7:03 am back at me menacingly.

"Hell yes. I'm going back to sleep." I walked out into his room and climbed back into bed, feeling completely relaxed and calm. He followed suit and within ten minutes, we were both back to sleep the same way we'd gone to sleep last night, me wrapped in his arms and him wrapped in my mind completely.

vVv

"Derek, stop! Put me down!" I screamed as Derek lifted me up, tickling me as he walked towards the water. I kept slapping his shoulder, but that did nothing. He came to the edge and stopped tickling me. "Alright, I'll stop." I sighed and started moving to get down, but then he tossed me into the water. I screamed on the way until I hit the water with a loud _SPLASH_! I swam back up from under water to glare at Derek, but I couldn't find him. "Derek?" Nothing. "Derek!" Silence. "Derek, stop! This isn't funny!" Then I was up in the air again, but this time, Derek was just holding me up. I screamed and laughed. "Put me down!" I glanced up and did a double-take. Standing a little far off, far enough so I couldn't make out a face, was a silhouette of a man. I couldn't see his face, but either he was staring at the bark of a tree, or he was watching us. He was too still to be 100% human. "Derekputmedown, _putmedown_!" I screamed really fast, all fun and laughter gone from my voice and replaced by fear. He didn't catch on, though. I smacked his hands extremely hard, then dug my nails into his arms. "_Putmedown_!" He tossed me into the water and I finally was forced to look away from the man as I flew under water. I rose up quickly and looked to where the man had been standing, but he was gone. I'm sure that nobody moves from a wide-open area in the broad daylight within 3 seconds. "Derek, we have to go," I said, moving to get out of the water. "I just saw someone. I think they're here." I glanced back up and the one guy was joined by 6 other silhouettes. I froze and backed towards Derek, freaking out and scared out of my mind. The figures started moving in and I screamed loud, sending birds flying off from the trees. Derek grabbed me quickly and began shushing me from my screaming and my fast French speaking and my panting. I looked back and light hit one of the figures and I saw it was just Carter. Then the others came into light and I saw it was just the boys. I'd started crying into Derek's chest and he just held me there and tried to calm me down.

"Really?"

"What? We saw you weren't at the house, so we decided to sneak up on you here," Tony said. "What's her problem?"

"Wait, is she crying? Was she really scared?" Carter asked in shock.

"No shit, you asshole! It's not like there isn't a pack of super strong, super fucking psycho wolves trying to find me!" I screamed angrily, turning to face them. I got out of the water and snatched up my towel. "I wanna go back home," I mumbled as I dried off. Derek came out of the water, too and dried off as he led me back to the house, the guys in tow. When we got back, he kissed my forehead lightly.

"Go ahead in and shower. I'm gonna talk to them for a second," he whispered. I nodded solemnly, still a little psyched, and went inside to shower. We ended up just chilling around the house the rest of the day, not talking at all, then going to sleep like we usually do. I woke up and felt across the bed, but it was empty. I slowly opened my eyes and, sure enough, I was lying alone. I got up and showered, my mind wandering over yesterday. After about an hour, I finally got out of the shower, brushed my teeth, straightened my hair and dressed in a pair of ripped jean shorts, a cute simple flowered shirt and a black leather jacket paired with yellow Giuseppe peep toe pumps before walking downstairs to where Derek was sitting on the porch alone with the door open. I walked out and just stood there, not knowing what to do.

"Are you okay?" I asked. He turned to me and kinda extended his hands in a way that let me know he wanted me to go to him, but was still a little confusing. I walked to him and he pulled me into his lap.

"Derek," a voice said. We both looked up to see some man with dark brown hair and a mustache a little on the tall side and about in his mid/late thirties. He eyed me then smirked. "Who's this?"

"Phoenyx, this is my uncle…Peter. This is Phoenyx." He grinned and extended his hand to me with a smile.

"It's a pleasure." I eyed him levelly then looked down at his hand and back up to his face before finally shaking it after about two minutes.

"Hi." He nodded once then smirked at Derek, who slapped Peter's hand away from mine.

"What do you want?" Derek said, a lot harsher than people normally talk to their family, well, except for me.

"I have news for you…and the others. Where are they?"

"Home. They should be on their way now. What's the topic?" he asked as we stood up.

"What do you think the topic is? Don't be stupid." Derek looked at him, eyes narrowed slightly, then turned and walked into the house. I looked at Peter again before following Derek inside. I plopped down on the couch and flicked on the TV. "Love what you did with the place, Derek." Now I see why Derek was so hostile. His uncle's an asshole. "So, Phoenyx, where do you live?" Peter asked as he sat on a chair across from me.

"Why?" I asked, never taking my eyes from the TV.

"Just wondering." I glared at him from the corner of my eye and he smiled.

"Curiosity killed the cat. I bet it'd kill the dog, too." His smile faltered and I gave him a sugary sweet smile. "I mean wolf. That was an offensive term." My faux smile dropped and I went back to flicking through the channels.

"You're a feisty one. I like it." I rolled my eyes. "Pretty eye color. Are they contacts?"

"What?"

"The blue eyes. Contacts?" My eyes widened and I looked at my eyes through the phone screen. Sure enough, they were glowing blue.

"Shit. Stop talking to me."

"Well, why−─"

"Shh!"

"Phoenyx−─"

"Shut up!" I was trying to calm myself to change my eye color back to avoid drinking the tea. Plus, him asking questions would draw Derek's attention then he'd see my eyes and make me drink the tea. And I guess my plan didn't work because Derek's arm came stretching across me and sat a mug down on the table. "Damn it!"

"I already saw when we were outside. It's not his fault, but feel free to yell at him some more," he said, nudging his chin towards Peter.

"I'm fine. Really−─"

"Are we really gonna go through this again, Phoenyx?"

"But I am. See, I'm calm. My eyes aren't even blue anymore." He pointed to the mug.

"Drink the tea." I sighed and grabbed the stupid mug and drowned the scalding beverage. It hurt like hell, but I got it all down. "Thank you."

"Nyxie!" Carter yelled, bursting in through the door with everyone else behind him.

"Oh my god, stop calling me that for the millionth time!"

"Missed you, too, babe," he said, sneaking a kiss on my cheek before dodging my fist which had went flying towards him.

"God, I hate you."

"Well, aren't you just a ray of sunshine," Jack said as he extended his arm to me and I took his hand as he pulled me up from the couch and into a hug.

"I had to drink that stupid tea, I just met who has to be the most annoying person in the world and now I'm hungry and I feel like I'm not going to be able to sit and eat because I'll be late for school, right?"

"Correct. Wow, you catch on fast." I rolled my eyes and grabbed the mug, carrying it back to the kitchen and sat it in the sink. I glanced at Derek leaning against the counter, arms folded over his chest, stretching his long sleeved black shirt snugger, which was no problem at all. He was watching me, like he was looking for something. I cocked my head a little. "What?" He motioned me forward with his index finger and I moved to him, confused.

"What's wrong?"

"Peter…say something to Phoenyx." "Something to Phoenyx," Peter said back. We both glared at him and his eyes widened a little. "What the hell…" I furrowed my eyebrows and looked at Derek, confused. His eyes widened, too and I looked around. Everyone had the same look.

"What? Will somebody please tell me what the fuck is going on?"

"Your…your eyes…"

"What about them?" I yelled.

"They're red."

"What?" I said, pulling out my phone and looking at my eyes. Hell, they really were red. What the hell? Then they went back to normal. Everyone was silent, then Isaac, Scott and Stiles came in.

"Alright, party people. Let's go," Stiles said, not catching the vibe. He looked around. "What's going on? Did a bomb drop or something?" He noticed Peter and sighed loudly. "What did you do now?"

"What happened?" Isaac asked, looking between Derek and me.

"That's enough experimenting. We're going to go see Dr. Deaton later…all of us," Derek said. I looked up at him and he was watching me already. You know how usually, you get that tingly feeling of joy when you go to look at that special guy, and he's already watching you and probably has been for a while? That's kinda how I get, but the look Derek was giving me was kinda weird. He looked…scared. It's the first time I've ever seen him look afraid, and ironically, the thing he's scared of is me. I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. "Go to school, Phoenyx." That was dismissal enough, and kinda exasperated. And, weirdly enough, it hurt to hear him say it. I mean, I know I have to go to school and all, but his tone. He sounded so tired and broken. And I put a lot of people through things, but this time, I actually care. "Phoeny−─"

"Tell me you're okay and I'll go."

"I'm okay."

"Don't just say it because it's what I wanna hear, Derek. Prove that you're actually okay and you're not gonna…I don't know, hang yourself when we leave."

"With him around, he just might," Styles said. We all looked at him and he was looking at Peter then turned to us all, his smile immediately gone. "What?" Everyone shook their heads and I turned back to Derek, eyeing him pointedly.

"Tell me you'll be okay."

"I'm fine, Phoenyx. I promise not to kill myself," he said with a smirk that I could tell was 100% fake. 1) it didn't reach his eyes and 2) Derek never smiles in front of the guys. Like _ever_. He pulled out his phone and walked away. No goodbye, no smile, no kiss, nothing. I huffed, blowing a piece of hair out of my face, and walked towards the door.

"Let's just go," I mumbled as I walked out, hearing everyone behind me. I climbed into Jack's car and put my feet up on the dashboard, sinking down into the seat with my arms folded over my chest. Jack got in with Isaac and drove off with Carter, Tony and Chris, Scott and Styles and Brad behind us.

"Relax, Phoenyx. I know Derek. He just doesn't understand you," Isaac said.

"Well neither do any of you, but you're not walking around with a permanent crease in your forehead and a frown."

"Yeah…cause you're not _our_ girlfriend. I mean he's already kinda freaking himself out because of the alpha pack and now…we have this."

"So it's just all my fault. The reason everyone's all stressed and shit and why he's been missing sleep for like the last 2 weeks is because of me. I'm just a big fuck up."

"No you're not. It's not your fault this is happening," Jack said. "Look, Derek's ruled by his emotions, like you. He just has a different way of handling it. You blow up at everybody and throw things and hurt people whereas he just holds it all inside and either shuts down or pretends as if everything's fine." I glanced at him.

"When did you become Dr. Phil?" He laughed.

"I was certified as the psychologist of the group when everyone realized I was the only actually sane one."

"No wonder you're always the peace maker." He nodded. "So what are we supposed to do about Derek since he's bottling everything inside?"

"Leave him alone. I doubt you want to see him angry. Remember, he's got the whole alpha wolf strength goin on, so he'll probably destroy the house…or kill you," Isaac said. I glanced at him through the rearview mirror and he shrugged. "Sorry. But it's the truth."

"He's right. Your best bet is to leave him alone." We pulled up to the school and I opened my door.

"Well that's nice advice. Don't worry about my boyfriend or the fact that he's so fucking stressed that it'll be any minute before he bursts a vessel in his brain and dies…if he doesn't kill himself first," I said as I grabbed my backpack and climbed out of the car.

"Don't be so negative about it. Trust me, this is the best way," Jack said and Isaac nodded as they both got out, too."

"Why should I listen?"

"Because I'm the certified psychologist."

"Yeah, out of a group of guys that are nowhere near normal. Just because you're as close as it gets doesn't mean much. And Isaac, you just got out of the hospital. I definitely don't believe shit you have to say." He laughed and nodded.

"Fair enough."

"But…I'll listen to what you guys said because it's as close to an answer as I'll probably get. Anyways, I'll see you guys later." I walked off to the library where I was meeting Allison and Lydia for early morning "girl time" as Lydia called it. I found them seated in the library at one of the tables.

"There you are. We were just wondering where you were," Lydia said with a smile.

"Yeah, sorry. Complications at the house," I said as I dropped my bag and slid into a chair at the table.

"You okay?" Allison asked.

"Yeah. Nothing major. Just more freaky shit going on with me. Nothing out of the ordinary."

"You are a certified freak at this point," Lydia said and we laughed.

"Really, now?" Justin said popping up out of nowhere and flipping the chair next to Lydia around before sitting in it backwards, his chest against the back of the chair. "Well, now I'm glad I get to know you on our Saturday buddy-up. Oh, wait, that's right. That was months ago and you've ditched me because you have a "boyfriend" now." I smiled and rolled my eyes. Justin had found out about Derek and just accepted it. He'd become a small part of our group, though he and Carter never speaks to each other or Tony, he and Brad used one word sentences, but only speak to each other when 100% necessary and Styles kinda annoys him in that childish kinda way and he and Isaac have a love/hate type thing. He's cool with Scott, Chris and Jack. And, of course, us girls of the group.

"Jesus, does everyone know my personal business now?"

"Kinda. When you move to a new place like this, hang out with a group like this, look hot like this and date the guy you do, people tend to draw into your business," he answered with a slight laugh.

"Hey, speaking of which, weren't you telling me about some guy or something, Lydia?" I asked, putting my feet up in the chair beside me and turning my back to lean on Allison.

"Well, if you hadn't been missing for the last two weeks, you would know him already. But, yes, Ethan. And speaking of which, here he comes…with Aidan." I turned slightly to where she was looking and saw an adorable pair of twins walking over. I got a kinda weird feeling from them. Like there was something weird and I could feel it in my stomach. "Hi, Ethan, Aidan."

"Hey," they said in unison. They looked at me and smirked.

"Is this Phoenyx?" Aidan asked. I could automatically tell he was gay. I have like a gay-dar, not that I discriminate or anything. I kinda don't have a right to. I mean, weird, freaky girl that can use telepathy, control the elements and who's eyes apparently change color doesn't really get to judge anyone else.

"Mhm. Phe, this is Ethan and his brother Aidan." I smiled at them politely and waved slightly before biting into one of the celery sticks I stole from Justin.

"Nice shoes," Aidan said, nudging his head to my yellow Giuseppe peep toe pumps. I smiled up at him.

"Thanks. I got them at the−─"

"Big Giuseppe sale in Houston a few months ago." I nodded, my eyebrows furrowed. "I heard about it. Our sister Kali is a bit of a shoe fanatic."

"Well, we may get along then. I'm all for shoes."

"I'm sure you will," Ethan said with a hint of something, one that I'm sure we all noticed, but everyone ignored. Well…no one said anything, but looks say a lot. Allison looked at him, eyebrows furrowed, then smiled and looked at Lydia, who was smiling and touching Ethan's wrist and Justin was looking at Ethan with his eyes narrowed slightly. The bell rung, filling the awkward extended silence, and we all got up.

"C'mon, Lydia. Statistics is calling our names. See you next period, Allison. Lunch, Justin and it was really nice meeting you Aidan, Ethan."

"You, too, but I'm coming with you," Aidan said as I grabbed Lydia's arm to pull her out. I stopped and looked at Aidan from under my lashes.

"Why?"

"Oh, didn't I tell you? Aidan has class with us, too," Lydia said. I released her arm and shook my head. "It's no big deal, though, right?"

"Of course not. Welcome aboard, Aidan." He smiled and we all said our goodbyes then went our separate ways outside the library. "So, do you like the school so far?"

"Well, I've only been here a day. I got here yesterday. But, so far, it's pretty nice."

"Cool. And Statistics?"

"I hate it with a passion." We laughed and I looped my arm with his and Lydia's, me in the middle.

"Aidan, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

**Alright! There it is. Pretty short, but just a filler type of thing for you guys since I will now be altering the story around the episodes since I know what's going on now. And so sorry about Derek's mushy behavior lately. He'll go back to normal in a bit. Just gotta get that passionate, sweetness through before the whole alpha situation sinks into his brain and he becomes uber hostile and agressive. And...yeah. That's all. So, R&R. All comments, suggestions, etc. are appreciated and taken into serious consideration and may be included in the next chapter with a shoutout and notification. So, fill my messages with ideas if you have any! xoxo *Starr***


End file.
